Searching
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: Georg knew one shouldn't marry a woman you did not love. He had searched his heart and found it held no love for Elsa. Deep inside he found the love he had tried to bury – thinking it was wrong. The more he searched his soul the more he realized that love was real. Now he had to search for her. And time was of the essence, he knew the Anschluss could happen at any moment.
1. Remembering

Remembering

It had been almost two weeks since Georg read Maria's note. And he remembered the children's reaction like it was yesterday. He also remembered Brigitta had spoken his thoughts. He hadn't believed her note either.

And Georg knew he was living in a lie. Early one morning he had stepped out on the balcony outside his room. He was angry at himself. He spoke out loud.

"How did I let Elsa convince me we should marry? My heart didn't belong to her then and it still doesn't. And how did I allow myself to lie to my children when I told them I was very happy? And why did I tell them to go play, knowing fully well where they would go."

Georg continued to remember that day.

He had watched them walk away; as Elsa had also done. And Max who had been the silent observer had thoughts of his own.

 _They certainly don't look like a happily engaged couple. I wonder if I should tell Georg my suspicion that Elsa said something to cause Maria to leave. Maybe now is not the time._

As it had approached dinner time that day, Georg had begun to worry about the children. He was now standing outside the villa's door to the veranda.

His worry had been put aside the moment he heard their voices. He hurried to meet them. He had put on a pleasant face and begun a conversation with them.

"I can't believe my children are late for dinner. Kurt, didn't your stomach timer tell you it was dinnertime?"

Kurt was tongue-tied. Friedrich rescued his brother. "He did tell us he was hungry. We had walked further than I thought."

"Did you stop somewhere?"

Georg remembered his children's silence. Then he heard Marta laugh. "You tell me, Marta."

"We went berry picking, Father."

"All afternoon," he remembered asking.

His memories of their fabricated tale still made him laugh. And he remembered they didn't suspect a thing when he had told them Frau Schmidt would eat with them because he had an errand to run. He knew he would be back in time to have dinner with Elsa. Something he really didn't want to do, but knew he must.

Georg had stirred up dust he had driven so fast down the lane. As he got near the Abbey, he had to slow down. He parked his car on the street beside the Abbey. He almost ran up the hill. Georg easily found the rope to pull to summon the Sister on duty.

"How may I help you sir?"

Sister Sophia really had no idea who he was. She heard. "I'm Captain von Trapp. My seven children came by earlier asking to see Fräulein Maria."

"Maria Rainer, sir?"

"Yes, that Maria. May I speak to her?"

"I'm sorry sir. As your children were told, she's in seclusion. She hasn't spoken to any of us."

"Can you at least tell her the children were here and I inquired about her?"

"I'll let Sister Margareta know. I'm sure she'll bring Maria her evening meal."

"Thank you; I'll check back another day."

Georg didn't tell her how desperate he was to talk to her. He planned to return tomorrow.

When he returned home, he heard the feeble attempt of the children trying to sing about their favorite things. Liesl saw him. She excused herself.

Georg knew Maria was right; she wasn't a child. She was very much like Agathe. She was sure of herself and begun to challenge him as she had that afternoon. He remembered her words. _If you don't believe us then you must have some idea of where we were._

She asked him. "We're you able to speak to Fräulein Maria?"

"No. she's still in seclusion."

"How long do you think she will stay in seclusion?"

"I really don't know."

"Will you go back tomorrow?"

He nodded.

Liesl may have been only sixteen going on seventeen but she had memories too. First were her memories of her romantic encounter with Rolf. She had been very playful with him even to the point of twirling his hair with her fingers and then being coy about wanting to kiss him. Even a later rather unfriendly encounter with Rolf hadn't diminished her memories of that evening in the gazebo.

She also had memories about the evening her father had sung Edelweiss for them. She remembered how he had initially refused but succumbed not only to her Fräulein's prodding but also to prodding from herself and her brothers and sisters.

She remembered sitting near him on a chair; she could see him and her Fräulein. Her Fräulein's gaze never changed; she looked directly at her father and seemed to be dreaming. And she noticed her father stared at her but broke his gaze and looked at the Baroness. But it was her father's little shrug of his shoulders and small demure smile at her at the end of the song that had confirmed her suspicion that her father felt something more than friendship for her.

What neither knew was that it would a while before either spoke to her.

When Georg returned to the Abbey the next morning, the Reverend Mother spoke to him. They sat in the room used to meet a potential new postulant and her parents.

"Captain, Maria came to me immediately after morning prayers; she had decided that her life wasn't here at the Abbey. I tried my best to change her mind about leaving here but it wasn't to be. I did give her the money you had sent here; I felt she needed it."

"Can you tell me anything about where Maria may have gone?"

"I don't have a good answer. My first guess is that she went back to Vienna. I know she did sewing and embroidery for a shop there. She could probably find employment there and earn enough money to pay for a room in a boarding house.

"Another possibility is that she returned to her home in Tirol. I know she grew up on a farm there. You probably don't know that Maria is an orphan."

"No, I didn't know."

"When she was just two, her mother died, probably from pneumonia. She told me an elderly cousin of her father cared for her. It was a few years later when her father died. I know she had a guardian that the state had appointed to care for her.

She still lived on a farm until she completed secondary school. She moved to Vienna to attend a university for teachers. She had a most remarkable story to tell when she arrived here. After years of denying God, she had fully embraced her belief in Him and wanted to thank Him by becoming a nun.

"She had great difficulty following all our rules. She was an excellent fifth grade teacher. Both are reasons I sent her to fulfill your request".

"Do you think she's teaching somewhere?"

"I really don't know. But it is a possibility."

"Thank you Reverend Mother, you've been most helpful."

Georg drove away pondering his next move. For the next couple of days he had thought about nothing else but going to Vienna. Now he had to fabricate a story. He told Elsa.

"You'd be bored listening to five navy men talking navy talk."

Liesl helped her father. She told her siblings. "It isn't often Father has an opportunity to visit with his crew from his last mission."

And so with Isabel's help, who also knew the real reason, they kept the children busy for the day. Georg had left for Vienna before daybreak. He knew he would arrive in Vienna when all the shops opened. When he arrived, he had no difficulty locating Hattie's Designer Dresses.

The shop keeper greeted him. "May I help you?"

"Is this the shop where many university women work?"

"Yes, it is."

"Did a Maria Rainer ever work here?"

"I'm very protective of the young women who work here. Tell me how you know Maria."

"She was sent by the Mother Abbess of Nonnberg Abbey to look after my children for the summer. Something happened and she left. The Mother Abbess would only tell me she was distraught and desired to leave the Abbey. She had suggested she may have returned to Vienna."

"Yes, Maria did come back here. Did you know your eldest daughter had a boyfriend?"

"Sadly, no."

"According to Maria, he was a boy from school who also delivered telegrams to your villa. One day when she had taken the children to town she met him. Liesl was almost in tears because he told her he had more important things to do than visit with a school girl. He was even rude to Maria.

"She saw him here in Vienna one day wearing the uniform of Hitler's Youth Army. It frightened her and she left here. I have no idea where she went."

"Thank you, madam. I can see myself out."

Now Georg wondered why this boy would have been in Vienna. He then thought a most terrible thought. Was he sent by Herr Zeller? The idea that this boy may have coerced Maria to go with him made his stomach tie up in knots the thought was so revolting.

During his entire trip home, he prayed it wasn't true.


	2. The Encounter

The Encounter

Georg didn't know Maria had prayed that day she had seen Rolf.

 _Dear God, please tell me what to do. I pray every day for protection against evil yet I feel it is closer to me than ever before. Here on my knees, I pray for your protection so I can find the life I was meant to live. Amen._

The day after seeing Rolf, Maria had gone into the shop early; she had wanted to finish all the pieces of embroidery she had been given. It was late afternoon when she said a tearful goodbye to Hattie and the others who worked there.

She had assured everyone that she would be fine. She was going to take a train to Tirol and spend some time in the village where she grew up.

"Shalom, Maria, and remember the Lord is always with you."

"Thank you, Hattie, peace be with you too. And yes, I do know the Lord is with me."

And Maria had no idea how much she would need the Lord when she would come face to face with evil.

Once Maria had stepped out of the shop she didn't look back. Soon she was out of Hattie's sight. She had turned the corner. Her walk was pensive; she didn't notice the group of boys, all dressed in the uniform of Hitler's Youth Army, in front of her. She heard the voice of the boy she had met in Salzburg Square with Liesl.

"There she is, the Captain's mistress. If we get her, we'll all score points with Gauleiter Zeller."

She saw them come closer. Maria felt her heart racing like a runaway train as she surveyed her surroundings. She knew she could neither flee nor fight.

Rolf spoke again. "You're coming with us."

The other boys began to pull and prod her along. "Stop touching me!" Maria yelled. "I'm not going to run away."

"Then walk faster. Our accomplice is waiting for us."

Maria obeyed. She thought Rolf had a gun in his pocket. The boys didn't walk very far. They had stopped a few meters from an apartment building.

"Hermann, go in and be sure the way is clear."

Hermann shouted from the top step. "All clear, bring her in."

Once she was inside, one of the boys opened the door to the cellar. "Your overnight quarters are waiting for you."

After walking down the stairs, another door was opened and Rolf pushed Maria inside. "We'll be back in the morning with Gauleiter Zeller. You're going to be bait for your Captain."

All of them left laughing and Maria heard the bolt move into place. She didn't panic; she was immediately on her knees praying.

"Lord, I'm not afraid. I know you are here with me. I believe with all my heart you will provide a way out of this room. I know this isn't part of your plan for me. I truly believe that when a door closes a window will open."

By now Maria's eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room. She could see items in the room, buckets, a pile of brown sturdy bags with handles and two shovels with extra-large scoops.

She spoke out loud to the empty room. "Those shovels remind me of the shovels I used at the Abbey for scooping coal. There must be a coal bin near-by." Her eyes saw another door.

"I bet that's to the coal bin."

Maria opened it slightly and the smell of coal confirmed what it was. It was empty of coal since it was only the middle of August.

Again she had to let her eyes adjust to the darker room. Soon she saw a sliver of light.

"That must be the opening for the delivery men. Maybe it's a way out." She continued to speak to the empty room; it gave her confidence. "Let me have a look."

When she did, she found a good size opening. The metal doors opened into the room. Maria wondered if they opened into an alley. She pulled both open at the same time and confirmed that was true. And the alley was empty; no cars or trucks and not a single person were in sight.

"Lord, thank you, this is my open window."

Being of a tiny frame, Maria was easily able to shimmy her way through the opening even though the doors closed against her. As she felt for the ground, she used her hands to walk on as the rest of her body emerged. She was able to slowly pull one leg out and rest it on the ground. And almost simultaneously she pulled the other out and then turned over and sat on the ground for a few seconds.

Maria could see and hear cars passing the entrance to the alley. She stood; straightened her dress and walked in that direction. She paused as the last car went by.

Now she had only a couple of blocks to walk to the boarding house. No one was at the desk to see her enter. She had to take time for a quick bath; she knew she smelled like coal and had a few smudges on her face and arms.

Maria didn't have a lot to pack. With her carpet bag in one hand and her guitar in the other she set out for the train station. Her destination was her home in Tirol. Where she would try and find the life she was meant to live.

…∞∞∞…

Georg had returned home despondent but determined to find Maria. He had to make a plan to visit Tirol.

As soon as he had parked the car in the back of the villa, he went looking for his children. He didn't find them; he found Elsa. He asked about them.

"Thank God Isabel walked with them to see the horses. Can we talk about our wedding?"

"Not now Elsa, I need to make a phone call."

"Of course, darling, I'm in no hurry."

Georg knew there was one person who could help him find Maria. His name was Sidney Shriver. He was Georg's co-commander on his last mission. He never married; instead he had bought a lodge close to a seminary for priests. The lodge was in Tirol.

Georg shut the door to his study and placed the call. "Sidney, I'm surprised you answered the phone. Where's your desk clerk?"

 _Georg, what a surprise, I've closed the lodge. The German soldiers have chased all my paying customers away. Georg, I've heard their talk. Something tells me we need to leave soon. I'm not about to accept any orders from the German Navy and I know you aren't either. Can I come to your villa?_

"Sidney, I'm not going to marry Elsa. I don't know what I was thinking when I proposed. The children try to like her but I know they're not happy. You can stay at the Bristol Hotel; I can make some excuse to meet you there."

 _All right, I'll call you when I arrive there._

"Very well, then we can make a plan."

Now it was Georg who had to pretend. He was pondering how to break his engagement to Elsa.

The next afternoon Elsa was exasperated with the children. She yelled at them. "I'm not your governess; stop harassing me. I'm never going to play with you."

That was enough for Georg. "Children, please go inside. You can ask Katia for some lemonade and cookies."

They did as he asked. Liesl and Friedrich both looked back to see their father standing, glaring at Elsa with his arms folded.

"He's angry, Friedrich. We better get inside."

Actually, he was livid. "How dare you speak to my children that way!"

"I'm not their governess and I don't plan on being their mother either. You have a choice, Georg. It's either me or them."

"That's an easy choice. I'll find a mother for them. Elsa, our engagement is off. I also know we differ politically too. I doubt you would leave with me if the Germans want me for their navy."

"Never, I'll pack my bags. I don't mind taking the late train back to Vienna."

"Very well, I'll tell Franz to bring the car to the front of the villa."

Elsa wasted no time in packing. By the time she did the children had consumed their lemonade and cookies. They had gone out the kitchen door and walked around front. They heard this exchange.

"You should come with me, Franz. I know you support the Germans."

"Not any more Elsa. What Hitler is doing to the Jewish people defies a civilized person. From all reports they're being treated like animals. I had only hoped for a better economy for Austria under his socialist party."

"I don't see any way to stop it; just as there's no way to stop the earth from revolving around the sun. I don't plan on changing my life; I still have friends who think as I do."

Franz shut the car door after Elsa was seated and drove away. Neither spoke as he drove her to the train station behind the pasture.

Liesl reminded her brothers and sisters. "We can't ever repeat what we heard. Father might be angry; he may think we were eavesdropping."

"The world sure is complicated these days."

"It is Kurt. We must be happy and upbeat around Father."

They didn't know their father would make it easy for them to be upbeat and happy. They had walked back to the veranda. He hadn't gone anywhere. He immediately asked. "What do you want to play?"

"Will you play Freeze Tag with us?"

"Of course I will; but you need to teach me how to play."

"It's easy, Father. Even Gretl and I can play. When the _IT_ person touches you, you must stand still and don't move."

"Sounds like fun, Marta. Now who's going to be _IT?"_

"I will, Father. I'll give you to the count of five to run away."

Georg knew he could easily out run Kurt, but he didn't, although he was the last to be frozen.

Max had been in town. He heard it all from Franz when he returned. He saw the very happy scene. He was only a tad bit sad it hadn't worked out with Elsa.


	3. An Interlude

An Interlude

Max heard Georg as he came out the door to the veranda. "Children, you've wore me out. I think you should go get cleaned up for dinner."

They didn't argue. They passed Max on their way to the back door. "You're just in time for dinner, Uncle Max."

"I timed it that way, Kurt."

Georg laughed at their exchange.

"Come sit with me. I know you and Elsa are friends and that you really wanted us to marry. I'm sure you saw the way she acted around the children and that they were miserable. They tried to like her but she didn't like them.

"She gave me an ultimatum; it was either me or them. It was an easy decision. After four years of pushing them away, I've found joy in having them around me."

"I'm not blind; you're like you were before Agathe died. I still chuckle about seeing you play submarine under the dining room table. I also know you have a certain young governess to thank."

"Yes, I do. She had the guts to dress me down like I never had been during all my years in the navy. I'm so grateful she taught the children to sing. That day was the turning point."

"I think it's more than that. You and the children really enjoyed the things you did together after that. Georg, your heart burns for her."

"I had so hoped she would have returned for the sake of the children. The Mother Abbess told me she tried to send her back but Maria was determined to leave the Abbey."

"Georg, I never told you my suspicion. I'm sure Elsa scared her away. I saw her follow Maria when she went to change for dinner. Elsa was elated when she found me later. It was her way of telling me mission accomplished."

"That thought crossed my mind. I remember her pretentious smile. But at that moment I didn't know the reason.

"Max, we better go inside. All of the children are probably really hungry. We played tag for over an hour."

Georg found that to be true. Everyone was engaged in eating; there was very little talking. He also let them sing for Max after dinner. And they didn't complain when Georg told them it was bedtime.

"Georg, I'm turning in as well. I need to be at the Festival Hall earlier than usual."

"Then I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes, dressed and ready to leave."

The two men said their goodnights. Georg went to his room. He walked out on his balcony. The full moon over the lake made him think of Maria.

He wondered where she was and perhaps she might be looking at the moon tonight. His thoughts made his heart race a bit. He was also looking forward to meeting with Sidney tomorrow.

In the morning, Max was already seated by the time the children joined him. Brigitta asked. "Why are you up so early?"

"The Festival committee is a bunch of early risers; my attendance is expected."

"Even Uncle Max has responsibilities. Children, maybe you could do your reading this morning. I have some work to do; I'll be in my study."

"Is it alright if we paint after we read? I know how to mix the paints."

"That's fine Liesl."

And again Georg saw her maturity as she took charge of her siblings. And Georg went to his study. He shut the door. He was anticipating Sidney's call. He was glad the children were occupied. No one would hear the sound of the typewriter as he typed his memoirs of the Great War.

It was midmorning when the sound of the ringing telephone jolted him from his typing. He hastily picked up the receiver. He heard Sidney's greeting and this.

 _I'm leaving after our conversation. Two of my staff can close up the lodge. I should be in Salzburg in less than an hour. I'll call you from the Bristol Hotel._

"Very well, I'll be waiting for your call."

Georg hung up the receiver and leaned back in his chair and thought of his excuse for meeting Sidney in town. Then he went back to his typing.

It was actually only forty-five minutes later when the telephone rang. Georg hastily picked up the receiver and told Sidney. "I'll be there shortly."

Georg almost ran up the stairs. He found his children and Isabel in the empty room where they were painting.

"Your paintings are wonderful. Uncle Sidney is in town on a shopping trip. I'm driving into the city to meet him. I won't be gone long. I'll be home in time for lunch."

The children went back to their painting and Georg hurried to his car. He drove rather fast down the lane; he was forced to slow down as he entered the downtown area of Salzburg. He easily found a place to park near the hotel. Sidney was waiting in the lobby.

They found an empty sitting room. It was too early in the day for spirits; they both asked for a cup of coffee. Sidney began the conversation,

"Your voice sounded desperate. I can tell something is on your mind."

"You're right. Let me tell you about the governess who cared for the children over the summer."

Sidney heard everything, from seeing Maria in the ballroom as well as describing how she and the his children had fallen out of the rowboat, their ensuing screaming match to his hearing his children sing and finally his apology.

"Sidney, as preposterous as this may sound, I fell in love with her. A love I was afraid to admit because she was a postulant and would return to the Abbey in September."

"Did she seem to have similar feelings?"

"I know she loves the children. One evening, the children convinced her to ask me to sing for them. I sang the song Edelweiss for them.

"Maria stood behind them. After I sat on the settee, I looked at her. Sidney, I was mesmerized by her face and posture. I asked Liesl to come and sit in front of me and we sang the song together. I forced myself to look at Elsa; I knew she was miffed.

"At the end of the song, I looked at Maria again. She reminded me of Agathe; she had that same affectionate look she had in the early days of our courting. Elsa broke our trance as she jumped from her seat suggesting I give a party for her.

"Of course my children were all enthused. I reluctantly said yes; knowing fully well I would have to invite Herr Zeller and others of like mind. Maria ushered the children off to bed; Elsa and Max also left me. I sat there wondering how I was going to get through that evening."

"Something tells me you had an encounter with Zeller."

"I did. It was after I found Maria trying to dance the Laendler with Kurt out in the courtyard. Sidney, we had the best time. We even laughed. But near the end when we stood with only an inch or two between our faces did she become overwhelmed with emotion and backed away claiming she didn't remember anymore."

"And Elsa saw you."

"She did and gave me an icy tongue lashing. We walked back into the ballroom to hear Maria invite us to listen to the children sing for the guests a goodnight song. Max Detweiler was ecstatic after listening to them. He wanted Maria to join us for dinner.

"As you would expect, Maria refused. But Max was persistent. She went up to change. That's when I had the encounter with Zeller. He called me out about my flag hanging from the balcony railing. He had the gall to tell me the Anschluss is coming regardless of my opposition.

"And I know now, Elsa took that opportunity to follow Maria to her room. I can't even imagine all that she told Maria. But whatever it was she achieved her purpose. Maria ran back to the Abbey. She put herself in seclusion; neither the children nor I had a chance to speak to her.

"When I visited the Abbey the second time, to see if she was still in seclusion, the Reverend Mother told me she had left the Abbey early that morning. She told me two places where she might have gone. The first was Vienna. When I went there, I discovered the distance I kept from the children all these years had forced Liesl to hide the fact she had a boyfriend.

"There in Vienna, Maria had seen him; he was wearing the uniform of Hitler's Youth Army. Seeing him caused her to leave there. The other option the Mother Abbess suggested was that she went to Tirol, where she had once lived."

"So, you want to go there and search for her."

"Exactly my plan, but I have no clue where to begin; Tirol is a big Province."

"It is. I doubt she went very far west; those mountains are very rugged. There are many farms a short distance from the border with Salzburg Province. I know this area well."

"I thought you would. Now we need to hope the Germans don't make their move soon. And I need to think of a way to get away without explaining too much. Let me get back; maybe an idea will come to me as I drive."

"I have nowhere to go. I'll wait for your call."

The friends shook hands and Georg had already begun to think. He had an idea before had driven very far. He would tell everyone he was scoping out a farm which they could visit; and he would describe all the animals and things they would see.

Before he looked for the children, he called Sidney. "I did think of a plan. I'm going to tell them I searching for a farm to visit. When can we leave?"

 _In the morning is soon enough. Where can I meet you?_

"I'll tell them my reason for leaving at breakfast. I can come pick you up."

 _I'll be waiting out front._

Georg then went looking for his children. He found them cleaning their paint brushes. He walked around the room among all the easels.

"These are wonderful; my children have another talent."

"Maybe so Father, but I think we enjoy singing more."

"Uncle Max has you brainwashed from all his complements."

"I heard that."

"Hi Max, it's true you do share your complements. I'm glad my children are multi-talented. I believe it's time for lunch."

The two men followed the children down the stairs and found lunch waiting for them. And afterwards, Georg was more than willing to play games with them. Max didn't join them; he took an afternoon siesta.

After an afternoon full of active games, Georg and his children played quiet games after dinner. And none of the children complained when it was bedtime. Liesl once again took charge of her younger sisters.

Georg and Max enjoyed a glass of spirits before turning in. That night everyone had a restful sleep, except Georg. He kept waking to look at his clock. Finally at five o'clock he got up and dressed. When daylight broke, he heard his children.

They were once again in a very happy mood. No one ever told him they were happy because Elsa had left. But he knew it was the reason for their happiness. Now he thought of how happy they would be if he found Maria.

As he had told Sidney, he told them his reason for leaving. He heard.

"That sounds like fun," from Kurt.

And "I hope there are little kittens," from Gretl.

"I'm glad you are so enthused, I'll look for the perfect farm to visit. I'm going to leave in a few minutes."

They went out back where they said goodbye and Georg waived as he drove away. Liesl had fun things planned for while he was away.

 **A/N:** It's a true fact that Maria was from Tirol. It's also true that Georg wrote a book. One of his and Maria's granddaughters had it translated into English. The Title is, To The Last Salute, Memories of an Austrian U-Boat Commander.

It's not an easy read. Men, especially navy men, would really enjoy it.


	4. The Search

The Search

Sidney was waiting outside the hotel. Georg stopped the car and got out. "Sidney, you need to drive. You know the way to Tirol."

"Okay Georg, I'm going to drive east for a few miles, far from the German border."

"Good idea, we shouldn't take any chances."

Sidney drove in that direction for about thirty minutes; he had driven about twenty miles. He easily found the route which headed southwest.

"Georg, this road will take us into Tirol a good thirty miles south of its border with Germany. Do you know how Maria may have traveled?"

"I'm sure she must have taken a train from Vienna."

"And do you know where in Tirol she had once lived?"

"No I don't. All I know is that she is orphan and grew up on a mountain farm. The Reverend Mother told me she had just recently professed her faith; she had been led astray by the atheists."

"I remember that time. It was probably my motivation for buying the lodge near the seminary. Georg, I've traveled here on several occasions. There are many small churches which offer retreats for meditation. As I traveled to them I remember seeing farms of all different sizes tucked away on mountain plateaus or in the area surrounded by the Tyrolean Alps. I'm sure Maria may have lived in one of them."

"And hopefully Maria didn't walk very far before she found her destination."

Sidney drove into Tirol Province through a small village almost on the border of Tirol and Salzburg provinces.

"Look Georg, there's a train station here."

"And right behind it is a trail on that mountain. I'm sure Maria may have left the train here. Let's stop and ask a local where that trail goes."

"Good idea, I see a place to park up ahead."

The two men left the car and Georg spoke to the first person he saw. "Excuse me, sir. Where does this trail take you?"

"To the top of a mountain ridge; the view from there is breath-taking."

"Thank you." The man nodded, as he continued past them. To Sidney, Georg said. "I'm sure Maria didn't go there; she must have continued through the town. Let's go do the same."

The two men returned to the car and traveled through the town with the beautiful lake. The road continued on in this valley between the two mountains.

"Maria may have walked on this road; she has a little tomboy in her; just like Louisa does. I didn't tell you I saw my children in trees on my way back from Vienna with Elsa. I'm sure she was up there too."

As Sidney continued to drive west they passed several farms; most were small. As they drove by the next one, they could see woman hanging clothes to dry and a man out back doing some digging. They didn't stop. Nor did they stop at the next one; it too was very small and looked deserted.

After driving another twenty minutes, Sidney exclaimed. "Georg, look at the size of that farm."

"I see it. The house is a large chalet structure and look it's attached to another structure with a glass enclosed passageway. It looks like the man of the farm is packing his car. Keep driving Sidney; it looks like the road goes all the way around the property."

As they traveled the road Georg continued to marvel at what they saw. "I can't believe this property even has a lake with boathouses. This must have been a resort at one time."

He didn't need to tell Sidney to keep driving; he did, very slowly. "Look Georg, over there towards that big tree. Are those people sitting under it?"

"I'm not sure. Drive to that grove of trees; we can get out and get a better look."

It wasn't only a better look they had; they could also hear talking and these were little people, small children. "Why don't I feel better? Thinking about my favorite things isn't making me happy."

And then a different voice spoke. "Maybe if you sing _Edelweiss_ we will be ready to travel to Switzerland. I still wish you were going with us."

The person with them didn't speak; the men heard, "hmmm," instead. Then this person began to sing. Georg had already begun to think it was Maria. The songs were too much of a coincidence. As soon as she sang the second verse of _Edelweiss_ he knew for sure.

He tapped Sidney on the arm and mouthed the words, _it's Maria._ He also slowly moved to the front of the grove of trees. When she was finishing the song, he sang the end with her… _bless my homeland forever._

Impulsively, Maria jerked her head to look towards the voice she had heard as one hand covered her heart. She could feel it pounding. A tentative smile appeared as she saw who it was.

Georg never took his eyes off her. He was wondering what she would do next. He saw her almost gulp as she swallowed hard. He heard.

"It's alright, children. I know one of them. Why don't you go back to the house? I'll be there in a few minutes."

The four children ran off as Maria stood. Now she was eye level with Georg. She couldn't help but notice his facial expression; his eyes seemed to be searching her face.

They were. Georg was praying he hadn't misread what her eyes had told him during their dance. They both held gazes similar to after their dance. Maria broke the trance.

"Captain, how did you find me? Is the Baroness with you?"

"First, allow me to introduce Sidney Shriver. He was my co-commander on our last mission."

"Hello, Maria, I'm pleased we found you."

"And I hope I didn't scare you. And no, Elsa isn't with me; I broke our engagement. She wasn't at all interested in being my children's mother. Maria, we couldn't help but hear the children. Why are they moving to Switzerland?"

"Harold knows his farm is not far from the German border; he wants nothing to do with the Germans. He's sure they will confiscate his property."

"And why aren't you leaving with them?"

"I wasn't ready to leave Austria. I don't believe it is what God wants me to do."

Sidney was moved by her words. "Maria, I understand all about finding God's plan. I've had many discussions with priests and seminary students about discernment. I never felt the priesthood was for me; but it was my life to facilitate others in their discernment by giving them a place of solitude as well as a place to enjoy God's beautiful earth."

"The Reverend Mother never scolded me when I would leave to find the mountain meadow near the Abbey. She knew it was a place of solace for me."

"Maria, like your friend Harold, I fear the Germans are about ready to invade Austria and my orders and Sidney's from their Admiral will be delivered. There's not much time. Will you return with us? I know there are seven children who will jump for joy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Maria, they certainly have been very happy since Elsa left; you will double and triple their happiness."

"I'm already packed. I was going to go to an Abbey not too far from here until I could discern my life."

"Good, take a seat in the car. Sidney will drive us back to the house."

Before Maria could introduce Georg and Sidney to Harold and Claire Keller, they heard Harold speak to his daughter.

"Sarah, Abby and her kittens are in their basket. They're ready to go to Switzerland with us. I'll place the basket on the floor of the car."

"Thank you, Papa; I'll take good care of them."

"Maria, Gretl asked me to find a farm with kittens. Now I can tell her I did. But sadly she won't get to see them. All of the children are going to be disappointed."

"I'm sure they will understand. Let me introduce you. Harold, Claire, this is Captain von Trapp and Sidney Shriver another naval captain."

"Hello sirs. Captain, I'm familiar with your feats from the Great War. You must be fearful of the German High Command demanding your service in their navy."

"I am Harold. It's why I had to find Maria."

"I wouldn't waste too much time in this area. It's speculated that eager Stormtroopers might come across the border at any time."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Captain, let me say goodbye to the children."

Georg watched Maria give each of the four children a hug and a kiss. "Children, one day when you're all grownup, each of you will discover God's plan for you. For now, remember all the fun things we did together and lift your voices to God singing all the songs I taught you.

"Your Papa gave me an address in Switzerland; I'll try and write to you. Hopefully you will be able to receive my letter."

Harold had waited for Maria to finish before speaking. "Maria, I still can't believe you found our farm the day I twisted my ankle in that big hole. Captain, she agreed to stay with us while I got back on my feet. She's a special young woman."

"Yes, I know."

Maria stood with Georg and Sidney and watched the Kellers drive away. Maria wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's so sad we are all being chased from our homeland. Those last words of Edelweiss seem so appropriate… _bless my homeland forever_ " _._

"Yes, they do. We better leave too. I certainly don't want to run into any of those eager Stormtroopers."

Sidney drove rather quickly off the property to the road back to Salzburg. They had no idea that eager Stormtroopers appeared an hour later.


	5. Happiness

Happiness

By the time the Stormtroopers appeared at the farm, the farm was empty. The Kellers had left only a few minutes after Sidney did; they went west in the direction of Switzerland.

Sidney drove as fast as he could off the property. Their direction was east for many miles before they arrived at the road which went north towards Salzburg.

The car was silent for most of those first miles. Georg had resisted sitting in the back with Maria. It was just as well; Maria was deep in thought. She was wondering if the children would be glad to see her. She knew it had been wrong to leave without saying goodbye.

Georg soon took that thought out of her mind. He turned slightly so Maria could hear him. "Maria, you better be prepared to stand your ground when the children see you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. And Sidney, there's no need for you to stay at the hotel. My children will be happy to see you."

"Then I'll drive to the hotel and check out."

It wasn't very long before they arrived at the Bristol Hotel. "Give me a few minutes, Georg and I'll follow you to your villa."

While Sidney checked out, Georg got in the driver's seat. "Maria, when we get to the villa, we'll know the children are outside; they're very boisterous when they play.

"I think you'll be able to sneak up to your room. Isabel kept the door closed; you should do the same. Listen for the children and begin to sing one of the songs you taught them."

"So you want me to scare them."

"I suppose; but it will be a happy scare."

By this time, Sidney had driven from around the back of the hotel and was now behind Georg. And Maria had relaxed and was anticipating seeing the children. The two cars pulled into the street which took them east across the Salzach River before turning south on the road to Aigen.

When they arrived, they both parked in the circle. Georg, always a gentleman, opened the back door for Maria. All three of them heard the children playing. Georg cautiously opened the front door; not even Franz was near-by. Maria hurried up the stairs and hid in her room.

Georg and Sidney entered the villa and walked towards the veranda door. They both leisurely walked to where the children were playing. Seeing Sidney with him didn't elicit a question from the children.

It was an excited Gretl who asked a question. "Did you find a farm with kittens?"

"I did. Uncle Sidney helped me. On this farm were children just like you Gretl; children who sang some of the same songs you know."

"Did they sing about their favorite things?"

"I believe they did. Why don't you go get cleaned up; it's lunch time."

They did run into the villa and were quite noisy when they passed the governess' room. Maria had heard them and sang loudly the line … _don't feel so bad._ The children stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did I hear singing?"

"All of us heard it, Gretl."

"Maybe it's a ghost."

"Ghosts don't speak."

"Then what could it be?"

"There's only one way to find out. I'm going to open the door."

"And I'm going to hide behind Liesl."

Maria heard the conversation; she knew it was Friedrich who was opening the door. She saw the doorknob turn and then the door pushed open very slightly.

Friedrich hesitated; he took a deep breath and then pushed the door so hard it slammed against the wall.

Maria was sitting Indian style on her bed almost holding her breath.

"I knew it. It's Fräulein Maria."

"Let me see if you're telling the truth."

Friedrich barely got out of the way as Gretl came running from behind Liesl. She saw Maria and ran faster as Maria prepared to help her up on the bed. Once she was, Maria gave her a bear hug as all the others children joined them. If she had been standing, they would have pushed her down to the ground.

Then the questions began. "Why did you leave? Where have you been? How did you get here?"

Their father answered. "I brought your Fräulein home."

"Were you living on a farm?"

"Yes, the very one your father found."

"It's lunch time, children. There will be lots of time to answer all those questions."

All the while, Georg was remembering Harold's warning. He knew he had to leave Austria very soon. He also knew he must disappoint Gretl and the others about visiting a farm.

What Georg didn't know was that everyone would help him tell them about needing to leave Austria. Gretl began.

"Fräulein Maria, tell me about the kittens on the farm."

"Gretl, the kittens were not very old. Two were all black and the other two had white bellies. And one of the children who lived on the farm was very concerned about them.

"You see, she and her brothers and sister knew their mama and papa had given their horses, cows and chickens away because they had been told they were moving to Switzerland.

"She was so very happy to hear her papa tell her he had them and their mama all in a basket ready to be placed in their car."

"So we won't be able to visit that farm."

"No Kurt, we won't. You see, this farm wasn't far from the border with Germany. The owner knew soldiers from that country's new army might come there and frighten his children."

"And Father, I remember hearing two men talking at the party; they were rather loud. I could hear them from the courtyard. They didn't like the fact that you hung your flag in the hall. One of them laughed when he said. _The Captain doesn't know the flag won't protect him from the inevitable._ Father, what was he talking about?"

Now Georg was angry; he took several deep breaths. But Sidney spoke first. "Liesl, I doubt you and your older brother and sister know much about the new leader of Germany. He has aspirations of having a big empire; he wants Austria in his empire. There are many Austrians who think it is a good idea."

Liesl had a flashback to the day Elsa left. She remembered her conversation with Franz and Kurt's comment. _The world sure is complicated these days._ She chose not to speak but Sidney continued.

"You and Friedrich both know your father was decorated by the Empress; he's very proud of his service to Austria. Hanging his flag was his way of telling his guests he would always be loyal to Austria.

"Sadly, my lodge was like Maria's farm; it too is very close to the border with Germany. I already had its soldiers coming across the border. They chased all my guests away. So I gave it to the near-by seminary. When your father asked me to help him find a farm you might be able to visit, I didn't hesitate to go with him."

Friedrich knew his geography. "Isn't Salzburg close to the German border too?"

"You are correct."

"Father, are we going to leave Austria? All of what you told us doesn't sound good."

"Friedrich, you're very perceptive. Now please don't be alarmed. The answer is yes; we do need to leave Austria."

Georg heard the adults all gasp as their facial expression changed. All of them had that look of shock, eyebrows went up and their mouths opened. The older children looked the same. The younger three stared at their father with big eyes.

"Everyone, I'm sure we are not in immediate danger. The farm where Maria was living was very close to the German border. It worried the owner so much he knew it was time to leave there.

"If some of these soldiers came across our border, they would probably take over the airport. It is extremely close to the border. Our home here in Aigen is a good distance from the border.

"We have time to pack our clothes and other things we want to take with us. And we have the train station behind the pasture where we can board a train without being noticed."

"Fräulein Maria, I'm so glad father found you. We would have been terribly sad to leave Austria without you."

"I'm glad too, Liesl. I'm also sorry I left without saying goodbye. But I believe it was all part of God's plan. The Reverend Mother told me and the other postulants we had to be sure being a nun was God's plan for us.

"Everyone has to find the life they were born to live; that includes your father and Sidney too. That's why your father was able to find me. We both need to live the life God has known for us since before we were born."

"Your Fräulein is right. Why don't you read for a while and let your food digest, then we can all play some games."

The children ran off; leaving all the adults sitting at the dining room table. Isabel asked. "Georg, do you want us to pack up the house?"

"No, I plan to give it to the church. I'm sure Father Stephan can find a use for it. And Stefan and Phillip, can you locate the children's school backpacks and enough travel bags for everyone except the little girls. Their things can be distributed among all of us."

"And Georg, I'll help them decide which toys they can take with them. I know they will both want to carry their dolls."

Georg's head turned when he heard Maria use his first name. He instinctively gave her a wink. And he noticed the demure smile she returned to him. She didn't turn her eyes away. Their gaze was fixed for a few seconds before Georg spoke again.

"And I have all the photographs I could find as well as the pieces of Agathe's jewelry I saved for the girls. And in a portfolio I have all our important papers and money for our travel."

Stefan and Phillip stood. Neither man had much to say. It had only been since Maria left had Georg invited them to eat with the children.

Georg always knew he would give all of his house staff the opportunity to come with him. He already knew that the German leaders were evil; nothing would stop them from finding him, including taking hostages. He would speak to Franz later. And would ask Max about his plans.

Stefan told him. "I'm sure we'll find everything in the attic. We'll go there and bring everything to the bedrooms."

Isabel and Katia left the dining room as well. The two of them would prepare the kitchen; they would see that everything was properly stored.

"Maria, we should find the children. I'm sure they're ready to play."

They were waiting for them on the veranda. For the next couple of hours they engaged in active games. First it was Freeze Tag they played and then Georg, Sidney, Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa played kickball; even Katia joined them. All the others played badminton with Maria. Isabel watched.

When Max returned home late that afternoon, Franz spoke to him. He wasn't surprised at what he heard. He would speak to Georg later.

After dinner, the group played quiet games and the children sang their favorite songs before they went up to bed. Georg and Maria both had gone up to say goodnight to them. They didn't go to bed.

Instead they went back downstairs where they found the sitting room empty; they sat there and talked.

"Maria, I know you don't know I went to Vienna in search of you. The Reverend Mother suggested I should look for you there. I did speak to the owner of the dress shop. She told me you left Vienna after you saw the boy Liesl knew."

"Yes, I did. He was wearing a uniform. I wondered why he was in Vienna."

"I wondered the same. Did you see him again before you left Vienna?

"I did, not only him but he had three of his friends with him."

"Something tells the rest is not good."

"It wasn't terrible, Georg. Yes, they surrounded me and forced me to go with them. I knew better than resist. I thought Rolf had a gun in his pocket. They took me to an apartment building. There they took me to the basement where they locked me in a room. Rolf told me I was bait for you. A man named Zeller would be in Vienna in the morning to get me. Who is he?"

"He's a man who has sold his soul to the devil. And I know now neither you nor I can go into Salzburg. I'm sure you would like to see the Reverend Mother but we can't take a chance. Maybe you could talk to her on the telephone."

"Yes, I do want to speak to her. She's usually in her office after morning prayers."

"Then we'll call her in the morning. Now tell me how you escaped."

"Georg, I soon discovered I was in the room with the coal bin. I was able to exit through the opening for receiving the coal. I knew where I was and made it back to the boarding house where I bathed, packed and with my guitar I headed for the train station. I boarded a train headed for my home in Tirol. Now may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may." Georg smiled as he wondered what she would ask.

"When we danced the Laendler together and our faces were so close, and our gazes were fixed, did you feel sparks which seemed to make everything around us vanish?"

"I can remember my feelings like it was yesterday. I knew then what I wanted to say."

"Please tell me."

"Maria, I began to fall in love with you almost from the moment we met. It was your innocence, your respectful way of questioning me, to your blowing your whistle at me; and many more examples I could share. But when you brought me back in touch with my children, I knew for sure.

"Yes Maria, I love you. I surmise a certain baroness told you this and you were frightened and ran away.

"Yes she did. I didn't want to believe her. She kept giving me examples. When she suggested I wear the dress from the puppet show, I remembered the feelings I had when you looked at me when you sang Edelweiss. I thought it was wrong to have those feelings. I knew I couldn't stay."

"So you ran away."

"I had to. Besides, Frau Schmidt had told me you would marry the Baroness before the summer was over."

"Did she sound happy about it?"

"No, in fact she was hesitant about telling me. It was my gleeful response that the children would have a mother again which changed her demeanor. I remember thinking it was odd."

"Isabel knows me well. She knew Elsa was not at all like Agathe. I still don't know what possessed me to ask for her hand in marriage. But when she screamed at the children I knew I had to break our engagement. I also learned she sided with the Austrians who want Austria to become a part of Germany. She had no concern for me.

"Maria, have your feelings returned? "

"Georg, I'm so naïve. As I told you, I thought my feelings were wrong for me to have. I had pledged myself to God. Before I came upon Harold lying on the ground in terrible pain, I had stopped in the village where I grew up.

"I sat beside my mama's grave. Georg, I hardly knew her; she died when I was two."

Georg knew that but he didn't respond; he listened.

"But I do remember my father telling me how much she loved me. That day I talked to her as any child would do. I told her what I had been doing; about all the hiking I had done and how I had decided to give my life to God.

"And about the time I had spent with your children. I even told her about our argument; and then all about your reaction to hearing them sing. I also told her about my feelings I had had when you sang Edelweiss. And then my mind seemed to be filled with her words.

 _Your feelings aren't wrong. God has given us all a capacity to love. And perhaps God wants you to share the love he gave you with this man. It may be the same for him. Don't be afraid; this may be God's plan._

"Now, I know she was absolutely correct. You just told me you love me and I believe you. I'm not afraid. The Reverend Mother often told me I had a great capacity to love. I now know how God wants me to spend my love.

"There's a song I know. The last line is about love. It follows ones that say you don't hear a bell until it's rung or a song until it's sung. You also don't know love until you give it away."

Georg looked expectantly at Maria for what he would hear next.

"Georg, I give my love to you. I love you with all my heart. I know now how to spend my love."

"My darling, my beautiful Maria, your words have touched my heart. Maria, since we both have declared we love the other. When we get to Switzerland, will you marry me?"

"Georg, of course I will. It's the only way to truly give you my love."

"Take a walk with me down to the lake." Georg held out his hand for Maria to hold.

"Why there? I'd like to forget what happened there."

"I have a plan to help us change that."

"Georg, what are you up to?"

"You'll see."

Georg walked to the gate by the lake.

"Maria, I'll always remember what happened here because it was the turning point in my life. Now I want this place to hold a special memory for both of us.

"There was something I really wanted to do when we danced together and our faces were only an inch or so apart. This is the perfect place for me to show you the love I have for you."

Georg brushed Maria's cheek with his fingers; then rested them under her chin. Gently he pulled her face close. Maria didn't move away. Instead she closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face.

And then she felt his lips brush hers; she felt sensations so pleasant she leaned into him and he firmly placed his lips on hers that she moaned in pleasure. His lips left hers and kissed her all along her jaw line all the way to her temple.

Maria fell against his shoulder; Georg soothed her by gently rubbing her back. Neither spoke. They both knew they would remember this place and their first kiss forever. As their breathing returned to normal, Maria found enough breath to say.

"How am I ever going to get to sleep tonight?"

"You will darling. You can dream about all the kisses we will share for as long as we both shall live."

"Then we should return to the villa so I can begin to dream myself to sleep."

The very much in love couple shared another kiss at the foot of the stairs. Both smiled all the way to their bedrooms.


	6. Chased from their Home

Chased from their home

Daylight had barely broken as the couple shared their first kiss of the new day in the hall near Georg's study. "Did you get some sleep, Maria?"

"I did. My dreams must have helped me. Did you?"

"The same way you got some sleep. I spoke to Franz this morning; he surprised me."

"How?"

"I fully expected him to stay here. I knew he didn't think Hitler was a bad ruler. He told me he knew now he's not who he appeared to be. He'll be coming with us."

"I'm glad. He's a nice man. What about Max?"

"He's going to stay because he felt if he left with us it may alert Zeller who's now using the title Gauleiter. He seems to always be at the Festival Hall."

"Georg, Rolf did call him Gauleiter Zeller. Rolf also called me your mistress."

"I'm not surprised. He's so pompous; he loves to hear himself speak. Max plans to get an apartment in town. And he also has plans to leave after the Festival in Salzburg; he'll be able to travel to the festival in Lucerne Switzerland and will go on to England."

"Are we going to stay in Switzerland?"

"Only for as long as it takes me to make contact with an American naval officer. I'm sure he will sponsor all of us to be able to immigrate to America. I told Max my plan; maybe in time he will join us.

"Is it time to call the Reverend Mother?"

"Yes, she should be in her office."

"I'll place the call and then slip out to give you some privacy."

Maria heard Georg speak to the telephone operator. "Please connect me with the Mother Abbess at Nonnberg Abbey."

Maria took the receiver from Georg. "I won't be long." And Georg left his study.

She heard it ring twice before the Reverend Mother answered it. Maria heard.

 _God's Blessing. This is the Mother Abbess,_

"Mother, it's Maria!"

 _Praise the Lord. Did the captain find you?_

"Yes, Mother he did. And through prayer, I discovered I didn't belong in a convent. God wanted me to spend my love in another way. I can love God and Georg. I've found my life with him and his children."

 _I'm really happy for you, dear._

"We are both happy; but sad at the same time. I'm sure you know all about the Germans annexing Austria soon."

 _Yes, I do know. I also realize what it would mean to the captain. I'm sure he plans to leave Austria very soon._

"Yes, he does."

 _Don't tell me where you are going, that way I can be truthful if I'm ever asked._

"Georg is being cautious too. Mother, I'll always remember you. You helped me find how to spend my love. I love Georg very much."

 _He must love you in the same way. The man was desperate to find you. Tell him he has my blessing. Maybe, in time, you could send a letter to me through the church._

"Yes, maybe I will be able. I better go before seven children find me."

 _And I will bless you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit._

"Thank you, goodbye Mother."

The Reverend Mother had thoughts about what she didn't share with Maria. It was about a young man Sister Bertha had reported she saw hanging around near the gate. He had appeared about two weeks after Maria had left the Abbey. Neither knew who he was.

Maria left Georg's study and found him sitting in a chair at the other end of the great hall.

"The Reverend Mother sends you her blessing. Maybe when we get to America, I can send her a letter."

"Yes, sweetheart you will be able."

"Are the children awake, yet?"

"Oh, they are and ready to play."

"Who helped Gretl and Marta with their hair?"

"Liesl has been helping them since you left. You told me she wasn't a child anymore. I learned what you meant while you were gone. Did you know they came to the Abbey to see you?"

"Yes, Sister Margareta told me."

"They were late for dinner when they returned. I questioned them. And Liesl questioned me. She said something like, if you don't believe us then you must have some idea of where we were. She cocked her head like Agathe used to do. And then I remembered what you had told me about her.

"Every day you were gone she read them a story at night and was there in the morning to help them with their hair. And I also saw Louisa spend time with them during the day. She would play that silly card game called Slap Jack with them."

"Are you ready to tell them our plans?"

"More than ready, let's go find them. I'm sure my hungry son is already in the dining room."

Isabel smiled when they walked in holding hands. And it became even broader when she heard.

"Maria, I'm surprised Kurt isn't here. Since neither is Liesl, I want you to sit in her place."

Seven children's voices were heard as soon as they had descended the stairs. "Here they come, Maria."

"I wonder who will be the first to notice me."

Liesl didn't keep them wondering. "Father, why is Fräulein Maria sitting in my seat?"

Then she answered her question with a question. "Is it what I think it is? Is Fräulein Maria going to be our new mother?"

"With great pride, I announce that she is."

This time Georg didn't need to encourage them to give Maria a kiss; it was bedlam as they pushed and shoved each other to get close to her. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she touched and kissed each one.

And Georg thought. Now my children have a mother who loves them. And together we can help them not to be too sad when we leave Austria.

For now the children seemed to forget that fact. All they wanted to do was spend time with both of them.

After breakfast was over, Maria fulfilled their wish. "Let's pack your bags now. Then we can spend the remainder of the day playing all kinds of games."

They willingly took her up on her idea. And Georg and Sidney went to see Father Stephan. He told them.

"This saddens me greatly. I know you are doing the correct thing by leaving now."

"And I know you will put my villa to good use. And Maria and I will pray that you remain safe. Here's the key to the front door. And you also have two cars for your use, mine and Sidney's."

"I don't drive much. But my caretaker does. The seminary students may find them useful. If you can, please get word to me that you are safe."

"I'll try, Father. We better go. Maria promised the children we would play games after they packed."

"You have my prayers, Georg. God will be with you."

"Thank you."

The two men began the short walk back to the villa. Each man's visual and hearing senses were on watch. Both were fearful of some eager Stormtrooper lurking about.

They arrived home grateful they had seen or heard nothing. The children were outside. They were engaged in a game of Freeze Tag. Kurt was now the _IT_ person.

Georg and Sidney watched as Kurt had quickly frozen everyone including Maria. Now they paused to enjoy a glass of lemonade Katia had brought to the table. They casually joined them. And Georg was glad to see it wasn't pink. He knew pink lemonade would forever remind him of the day he told the children Elsa would be their new mother.

Soon the children were rested. Even Max joined Georg, Sidney, Kurt, Friedrich and Louisa in a game of kickball; Maria and the others played badminton. They ended the morning with that game of catch they had played with Elsa. This time they played it nicely; no one tossed the ball with the intent of scaring or hurting that person. Max inwardly smiled; he had seen their game with Elsa.

The afternoon brought one the usual afternoon rains. They found other ways to expend energy. They played relay races in the hall. They didn't even read.

And Katia prepared a dinner favorite, Weiner Schnitzel. And for dessert, the children's favorite chocolate cake with whipped cream was served. Later they sang for Max. Louisa asked.

"Fräulein Maria, are you going to bring your guitar?"

"Of course she is," Georg answered for her. "Children, it's past your bedtime. We will be waking you earlier than usual. Go on up. Maria and I will come say goodnight."

They walked into Gretl and Marta's room as Louisa was finishing their story. They were almost asleep. Georg and Maria kissed each one. They closed the door very quietly.

"Father, I might read like Brigitta usually does. Maybe it will help me fall asleep."

"I may do the same Father."

"That's fine. Neither of you require as much sleep as your little sisters do."

Maria was filled with motherly pride at seeing Liesl and Louisa care for their sisters. The couple walked with them to their rooms. They both had special words for Brigitta and the two boys. Then they returned to the sitting room where all the adults had gathered.

Katia asked. "What time do we need to leave here?"

"The first train to Italy leaves at seven-thirty. It should take us less than fifteen minutes to walk to the train station. So seven o'clock should be soon enough. I don't want to wait too long at the station. There's no need to cook breakfast."

"I didn't think so Georg. Isabel and I have been making pastries. We also have bottles of juice to take with us."

"And now we need to try and get some sleep. I expect all of us will wake early."

The adults agreed and left the room. Georg and Maria watched everyone leave. "We should go up too, Maria."

Georg stood and pulled her to her feet. They walked arm and arm to the stairs and all the way up. They stood outside Maria's room.

Georg could feel Maria's emotions by the way she clung to him. He drew her close and kissed her temple.

"We're going to be safe."

"My mind knows but I can't control my tense feelings."

"Maria, I know this area. Remember it was once part of Austria. It's too far south for there to be any eager Stormtroopers. The people who live there still dress as their ancestors did, in all the old Tyrolean clothes."

"So that's why you wanted me to wear my dirndl dress and you are wearing a Logan Green jacket."

"Correct, Stefan and Phillip's clothes make them look like workmen and Katia and Isabel are going to wear plain dresses, nothing that would distinguish them as a cook or housekeeper. And Sidney always wears clothes in shades of brown which make him look similar to a monk. No one will notice us, we'll blend in.

"We will have lunch before we board the bus. The bus uses a more direct route to Switzerland than a train does. In fact it should be a very enjoyable ride as the road twists and turns along the side of the mountains. We should be in Switzerland before dusk."

"I'm so glad your military mind has thought this through. I should be able to get some sleep. You need to sleep too, darling."

"I will sweetheart."

They kissed outside Maria's bedroom and Georg departed quietly.

After changing for bed, Maria set her clock's alarm for four-thirty although she knew she would probably wake up very early. Then she said her usual prayers. It would be the first line of the Rosary which would help her fall asleep.

Georg had also set his clock. His was a simple chant. He mumbled "God, thank you for Maria," over and over again before he too gave in to sleep.

Both woke before their alarms went off. Maria dressed in a hurry. She placed the remainder of her things in her bag. She placed it near her door where the small backpack Stefan had found for her was already packed with coloring pages, crayons and a few books for the little girls. Her guitar was there too. Now she went to find Georg.

He was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. His bag and knapsack were already by the kitchen door.

The couple embraced and kissed. "Katia has fresh coffee for us in the kitchen."

They stood with Isabel and Max and sipped their coffee. In moments the children surprised them by arriving there all dressed and ready to leave. Katia had juice prepared for them.

Stefan and Phillip joined them after they brought everyone's bags and backpacks down. They too were placed near the kitchen door. And there was time for them to have a cup of coffee.

Georg noted the time; it was ten minutes to six. "Children, Uncle Max is responsible for the festival. He has plans to leave for Switzerland almost as soon as it is over."

"Uncle Max, will we see you in Switzerland?"

"I'm not sure Friedrich. But I assure you I will be safe. Come give me hugs before you leave."

They did. Max shook hands with the other men. Isabel and Katia received a kiss on their cheek. He had special words for Maria.

"You my dear are a remarkable woman. You brought love back into this family. You and Georg make the perfect couple."

"You're far too kind. Take care and stay safe."

Max turned to Georg. Their hand shake spoke volumes. And when Max grabbed his arm for a manly hug, Georg knew he was leaving at the right time. He whispered.

"Keep clear of Zeller, he's nothing but trouble."

"I plan to. You better get on your way."

And so without any more words, the group picked up their bags and Max watched them take the path which led to the train station. And no one looked back.

Max didn't hang around the villa. He didn't trust Herr Zeller. For that reason, Max exited the villa by the kitchen door. After locking the door, he placed the key in his pocket. He would find a way to get it to Father Stephan. And Max took another way into town.

He knew about a path from the back of the large estate which connected to a street past the church. He also knew very few people knew about it. He had heard the train's whistle; so he knew the family would soon be leaving Salzburg. He made it into town without a soul seeing him.

Max found a small apartment close to the Festival Hall. Later that day when he went there to discuss the program with the committee, he heard Herr Zeller talking to a young lad.

"Rolf, the von Trapp villa was locked up tight when I went there this morning. There were two cars in the back. I can't imagine where the Captain and that young woman went."

I don't know either. I do know I never saw Maria return to the Abbey."

Max's insides were chuckling as he thought. Apparently neither knows about the train station behind their pasture. But Max did know that they had arrived in Italy hours ago. He surmised they would be approaching Switzerland before night came. Now he could hardly wait for the Festival to be over so he could travel there.

He was absolutely correct. When the family arrived at the station, Georg found it as he had hoped. There were no other passengers waiting to board. Soon they heard the train's distant whistle. And the station master came from his office. He asked no questions. He knew Georg. He was not a German sympathizer; he was glad Georg was leaving on the train to Italy.

When the train got closer and sounded its whistle again, everyone jumped. And Brigitta asked. "Why does it have to be so loud?"

The station master answered. "It must be loud to warn anyone near the tracks to stay clear of them. It won't sound it again until you're on your way to Italy."

"That's good." Maria responded.

Now they watched as the train chugged into the station and come to a stop. The station master spoke again. "Looks like you will have the car all to yourselves."

And Georg wondered if that was planned. In minutes, all of them had boarded.


	7. Out of Danger

Out of Danger

The train began to pull out of the station moments after they had found their seats. The train car was very quiet; an occasional whisper could be heard from the adults. The children starred out the windows. The only things they saw were the Salzach River on one side and large hills on the other.

Georg was concerned; he had an idea.

"Maria, why don't you go sit with the children and help them sing? Maybe that song about their favorite things will chase away any sadness."

"Good idea, Georg." She practically jumped from her seat. She needed to sing about her favorite things too.

"Children, children, your father wants to hear the favorite things song."

"Can we really sing?"

"You can. We have no other passengers in the car with us. Who remembers how I started?"

"I do Fräulein."

"Tell us Kurt."

"You told us that when you were sad you always thought of your favorite things. And then you told us what they were, green meadows, daffodils."

And Louisa added. "Skies full of stars."

"That's right and Marta what did you add?"

"Pussy Willows."

"And you Gretl?"

"Bunny rabbits."

"Gretl, I thought your favorite was kittens."

"They're my favorite too, Father. All of us have lots of favorites."

He smiled at his youngest from the edge of a bench where he now sat. They continued to add as many as they could remember. And they sang with Maria the words of the real song. They giggled and laughed. They truly didn't feel so bad.

It was Isabel who suggested. "Now you can sing that song you were dancing to on the veranda. You sang about a deer and tea with bread and jam."

They did sing the Do-Re-Me song and danced up and down the aisle as they did. When they finally sat, they realized the train had slowed down.

"Father, why are we stopping?"

"We're stopping at a train station, Louisa."

And Georg was praying there were no trouble makers here. He watched their car pass a group of people waiting to board. Their dress told him they were Tyrolean peasants; probably going to visit friends who now lived in Italy. Georg took a deep breath in relief.

In moments, the train came to a complete stop. All of the passengers boarded the adjoining car. And while the train was stopped, the pastries and the bottles of juice were distributed. Katia and Isabel heard many thank yous.

Once again the train picked up speed as it left the station. Georg was feeling better and better the further south they traveled.

Georg wasn't worried. He knew the city of Villach was only a few miles from the Italian border. There were only a few passengers waiting to board. All of them entered the adjoining car.

While the train was stopped, Georg spoke to everyone. "We're not far from the Austrian Italian border."

"Are we really, Father?"

"We are Brigitta. At the first stop in Italy we will get off the train. It goes further south before it turns west. We're going to take a bus west because it's a more direct to our destination in Switzerland."

"Why is that, Father?"

"Friedrich, it's because this area is extremely mountainous. The road the bus uses was created years ago when people traveled on donkeys or in carts pulled by horses. And since it doesn't go as fast as the train, you will be able to see the countryside."

Everyone saw the sign which signaled they were now in Italy. The next sign for the city limits of Pontebba meant nothing to anyone except, Georg, Sidney and Franz. This city was in the part that was once Austria. One of its borders was the Adriatic Sea; it's where the base for the Austrian Navy was. It still made Georg sad and now his sadness deepened at having to leave his beloved Austria. He tried not to let his sadness show.

He was helped by the fact they had arrived at the train station. Everyone was eager to get off. They were all anxious to complete the last part of their journey.

Georg spoke to the station attendant. "Can you tell us how to find the bus station?"

"It's not far. Once you exit the terminal, take a right. It's two blocks down the street."

"Thank you."

By now their luggage had been unloaded. Maria insisted on carrying hers so she could hold Georg's hand. Stefan carried her guitar.

These weren't long blocks; they were at the bus station in less than ten minutes. Georg went to the ticket window and purchased fourteen tickets to Chur Switzerland.

He announced to the group. "The bus is being filled with gasoline; it should be here in a few minutes."

When it arrived, Georg looked around and saw no one else waiting to board. The fact pleased him. He knew the children would be uneasy around other people. He hoped it would stay that way.

Soon everyone saw the bright yellow bus arrive. A hissing sound was heard as the driver opened the door.

"Are all of you waiting to board my bus?" The driver asked.

"Yes, we are. Here are fourteen tickets." Georg said as he presented the tickets to him.

"Very well, your bags can be loaded in the rear compartment."

Stefan and Phillip took charge to see that all their bags and Maria's guitar were properly stored. The others began to board the bus. This was a small bus; they took every seat. Georg gave out a sigh of relief.

The driver took his seat and that hissing sound was again heard as he secured the door. He pulled away from the bus station. Soon the road took them over a bridge traversing a small river. They left the city behind them and were on a road in the valley between the mountains. All of them were mesmerized by the mile after mile of vineyards.

The road was good; the driver could keep a constant speed of about forty miles per hour. They had traveled for about two hours when they entered a city where the driver stopped. He needed to fill the bus with gasoline. He invited everyone to get off and stretch their legs. This stop also had restrooms and vendors who were selling food.

They used the restroom and began to look at the items for sale. "Georg, look at the size of those grapes. I've never seen grapes that large."

The attendant spoke. "Everything here is perfect for them to grow. They get good sunshine, the soil is fertile and the area receives a good amount of rain. Two large baskets would fill up your group."

"I'll purchase two and a basket of toasted bread slices."

Once on the road again, Franz, Stefan and Phillip passed around the baskets. Several large juicy grapes and a piece or two of bread satisfied everyone. Now they were looking out the windows again.

The road had followed a swiftly flowing river. Soon the vineyards had been replaced by strange looking mountains.

"Father, these mountains are different. They look terribly rugged."

"Georg, I'll respond to Friedrich."

"Son, your Fräulein is going to tell you about them."

"You know about mountains."

"I do Friedrich. As a teacher you learn about geography so you can teach your students. These are very unusual mountains; they don't all look the same. Some have very jagged pointy tops and others have very flat tops.

"They're millions of years old. Over those years this land was under water. Earthquakes and volcanic explosions made them emerge. They stand tall in contrast to the green tree line of conifer trees on their lower part. In the winter the snow looks like powder on their craggy peaks."

"They're not very pretty."

"I suppose from your prospective, Louisa, that is true. As we travel west you will see more familiar looking mountains."

Over an hour had passed. "Now, these mountains are good to climb. And everyone, they look more like those you've seen before."

"Maria, have you climb mountains before?"

"I have, Katia. My friends and I have climbed mountains all over Austria."

"Did you use all that equipment, picks, hooks and ropes?"

"I did Friedrich. It was after I reached the plateau of one and looked out and saw all the beauty of the world that I decided I want to thank God by giving it all up for Him. I scared the Mother Abbess because I had all the equipment with me when I rang the bell at the Abbey gate.

"Now, I've come to realize that wasn't a wise decision. It wasn't the life I was suppose to live. My life is with your father and all of you."

Maria had confirmed to Georg all that the Reverend Mother had told him. Knowing that and her experience escaping that room in Vienna, Georg knew she was the partner in life he needed. He almost laughed out loud thinking that Elsa wouldn't have lasted two miles on this trip without complaining. He thanked God for learning the real Elsa.

They had been enjoying the scenery and talking, they didn't notice the driver had descended to a valley with a beautiful city. Georg asked the bus driver.

"Sir, where are we?"

"We're in the city of Merano. I need gasoline and I'm sure everyone would like to have a hot meal."

Everyone heard him. "Father, for once all of us are as hungry as Kurt." He heard from Louisa. The driver also heard her.

"A good restaurant is only a mile or so down this street. It serves both Italian and Austrian foods. The owners are Tyrolean peasants."

The bus driver let them off in front of what looked like a small structure. Once inside they realized the restaurant had been built deep below ground level. In some places grape vines grew through the walls. They were seated in a large room.

Everyone found something to their liking. All of them chose pasta squares filled with a variety of fillings, pork, chicken, vegetables or cheese. Some were served with a white sauce others had the tomato based sauce. All were served with big baskets of bread.

After a very filling main meal they had room for baked apples. Maria and Isabel were surprised they had different size apples. The small ones were perfect for Gretl and Marta. The five men filled themselves with a large one. The others all selected the medium size.

The bus driver had joined them. As soon as he consumed his meal, they were all ready for the last leg of their journey into Switzerland.

As soon as they were out of the city limits, everyone began to notice another different type of mountain.

"Fräulein Maria, these mountains are very tall. I see snow is still on their tops. It's still August."

"They are, Brigitta. Like the other rugged mountains these were probably created by an earthquake. They're also called Glacier Mountains."

"Is that why it feels so cold?"

"It is. I'm sure people who live around them probably get accustomed to the lower temperatures. You might need to wear your sweaters if we got off the bus here."

Everyone resumed looking out the windows. The route took them through the valleys between the mountains. Each small town was similar to the last one. Church spires stood tall. It wasn't long before the bus driver announced.

"This is Prato Allo. It's the last town in Italy. When you see the sign for the Swiss National Forest, you will know we have crossed the border."

Georg whispered in Maria's ear. "Once we find a place to stay in Chur. I want to find a place to get married."

"So do I. It doesn't need to be a church. We can have our marriage blessed later." Maria whispered in reply.

"I'm so glad you are as eager as I am." Georg reached his arm around Maria; he kissed her temple. Maria laid her head on his shoulder.

The bus passed through this untouched land. The road followed a river flowing through the park. Those tall glacier mountains stood on either side. A few trails on the lower part of them could be seen from the bus.

It didn't take long until they saw the sign, _Welcome to the Village of Zernez_. And the bus driver announced.

"We will be in Chur in less than an hour."

"Is that our destination, Father?"

"It is, Liesl."

Now everyone voiced their excitement. And everyone noticed the landscape didn't change. Soon they started their descent from the mountains; the panorama view was spectacular.

There were many tiny villages and church spires were more numerous. "Georg, there seem to be a lot of churches in Switzerland. I wonder why."

"I don't know. It's something we can ask about."

The city of Chur did not disappoint them. From their bus window Georg and Maria saw an inviting hotel. Its name meant nothing to them.

"Georg, look at that hotel. It's so charming. Do you see all the flower boxes? I wonder if it very expensive."

"I do. I'll ask the driver about it."

The bus driver heard their comments. As soon as he had brought the bus to a stop, he rose from his seat and addressed the group.

"Let me answer some of your questions. Chur is the oldest town in the country. And we're in the area called Old Town. Objects have been found here which date back 3000 years before Christ. Its development into a town began when it was taken by the Roman Empire. The area was subject to plagues, fires and invasions of other armies.

"The Catholic Church was the predominate Christian religion at the time of Roman rule. Even in the church's early years there was disagreement among its members. It was the cause of the first split in the Church. A group formed what is called the Orthodox Church.

"In the Sixteenth Century, a priest named Martin Luther began to study the early church. He felt the Catholic Church had strayed from its original principles. He established what became known as the Lutheran Church. Later, another theologian, John Calvin, founded another Christian Church. They were called Reformed Churches.

"All together they have built many places of worship. That's why you saw so many spires as we traveled here."

"Sir, thank you for the information. You ended our curiosity. Can you tell us about that hotel with all the flower boxes?"

"Of course I can. I'm asked about it all the time. Believe it or not, it's quite old. The couple who own it now take great pride in it. I'm sure you can find accommodations for your group there. They also have an excellent restaurant."

"Thank you, we will go inquire."

As the group departed the bus each one said thank you to the bus driver. All the men shook his hand. They retrieved their luggage and began their walk towards the hotel.


	8. Married

Married

This hotel was only two blocks from the bus station. The group stopped a few meters away to admire it.

"Georg, this is absolutely stunning. I'm not sure I've ever seen such green trees. And they frame the building so perfectly. And every room has its own balcony with a flower basket on the railing."

"It is beautiful, darling. I also see a seating area for the restaurant under the second floor. Let's get inside and find the reservation desk."

As they came closer, Georg saw the sign for the reservation office.

"Maria, the office is separate from the main building; it looks small. I'll go in alone."

She and the others watched Georg enter the office. He heard the usual greeting. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need accommodations for fourteen people."

The clerk looked surprised. "Did you say fourteen?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Do you plan to stay very long?"

"We do. I can't be exact but maybe a week."

"Give me a minute to check with the manager."

"No problem, I'll wait."

The clerk emerged with the manager. He immediately spoke to Georg.

"All our vacant rooms are scattered on all the floors. I have a newly acquired house nearby. It will have more than enough bedrooms for you. It still has maid service and you can eat in our restaurant."

"My group isn't picky. It sounds like it is perfect for us."

"Then let's go out and tell the others in your group."

Georg exited first. "Our accommodations are in another building. The manger is taking us there."

"Where is he taking us?"

"To a house, Maria, it's owned by the hotel."

In minutes they saw it. It was as beautiful as the hotel. It didn't have balconies but it did have flower boxes. And it was nestled in a grove of trees.

They entered the house and were immediately greeted by the hotel worker on duty. "Welcome everyone, let me show you around. This room off the entrance is occupied with staff all during the day."

Isabel whispered to Katia. "This was probably a parlor at one time."

"I agree. They have separated it from the main rooms with this door."

She was correct. That door opened in to what a hotel would call a lobby. It had tables with chairs and many places to sit and talk. A stairway took them to the second floor.

There they found more than enough bedrooms. They didn't select their rooms. But they did leave all their luggage in one of them. They were anxious to see the rest of the house. Another set of stairs took them to the back of the house where they found a kitchen and a dining room.

Again the manger spoke. "You may use the kitchen. There's a market in the next block. Do you think you will be comfortable here?"

"Most definitely, sir. Right now, I believe everyone is hungry. It's been awhile since we ate."

"The restaurant can accommodate your group. I'm sure you may need to freshen up. Can you find your way back to it?"

"Yes we can."

"Remember to let the staff know if you need anything."

"Thank you for the reminder."

He departed. Georg heard. "Father, this is really nice."

"It is Liesl."

And from the not usual child, he heard Brigitta. "Can we get ready to go to the restaurant now? Even I'm hungry."

Maria answered her. "I'm hungry too. Let's hurry and get ready to leave."

There were several bathrooms to use; they were ready in a few minutes. Georg and Maria led them. The men were last. They were able to find enough tables in the outdoor space under part of the second floor of the hotel. They discovered many foods were similar to Austrian dishes.

Their food choices were served promptly. There was little conversation. It seems everyone was really hungry. When they finished eating, they walked to the market. There they bought coffee, tea, milk and juice.

"Now we have things to drink in the morning. I'm sure the restaurant doesn't open as early as we will wake up.'

"Katia, you're probably correct. Let's go back and select your bedrooms. Children, you should hang all your clothes in the wardrobe. You can place your other clothes in the dresser."

They did as their father had suggested. Then they congregated in the big room.

"There are two things I want to do in the morning. First, I need to find a postal station. I have two letters to mail."

"To where Father?" Friedrich asked.

"One is for Father Stephan. I told him I would let him know we arrived in Switzerland."

"When I was a young sailor, I met a junior American navy officer. We worked together on a mission around the tip of south Africa. I've followed his career. He's now a Vice Admiral. He told me then to contact him if I ever wanted to come to the United States."

"Why so far away Father?"

"I know Switzerland says it's neutral. But in order to have peace with the Germans they don't totally secure their borders. I know the Germans will eventually learn I'm here.

"For now we must stay here until I get a reply. The second thing I want to do is find someone who will marry Maria and me."

"Yes, yes Father. I want a mother as soon as possible."

"Gretl, Maria and I want to be married as soon as possible. It's been a long day. Why don't you go get ready for bed? Maria and I will come say goodnight in a few minutes."

After the children left to go to their bedrooms, Isabel asked. "How long will you need to wait for a reply?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know letters can now be sent in an airplane. They can cross the ocean in about six hours. So hopefully the Admiral will reply as soon as he receives mine."

"We should all pray that he will. Georg, I also want to send a letter to the Kellers. I promised the children I would."

"Harold would also be interested in knowing we are out of Austria."

"Yes, he would. Everyone, we should turn in soon. I suspect the children will wake early."

"You're probably right. They may wake not realizing where they are. I know I'll wake on navy time and so will Sidney. We'll listen for them."

"And I wonder if any of the churches near us ring their bells for morning prayers."

Sidney added. "That's quite possible, Maria. I think we both saw several church spires."

What no one knew was that everyone would be awake at dawn; the unfamiliar surroundings had given some a restless night's sleep. The others, including Maria had heard several different church bells ring. And Katia was already in the kitchen. She had the coffee brewed, the water heated for tea and glasses ready for the children's choice of milk or juice.

They sat around the dining room table that morning enjoying their beverage while waiting for the restaurant to open. There the menu brought smiles to the children's faces; they each found a favorite.

It was now time to find the postal station and the all-important place for Maria and Georg to wed. After taking time to use the restaurant's facilities, the group stood out front and discussed where to start looking for both of them.

"If I remember correctly, the bus driver told us this part of Chur is known as Old Town. I wonder if it is like Salzburg and has a square with original buildings which have been preserved."

"Georg, I think you may be right. I'm sure the train and bus station were on the edges of the town. Let's walk until we find the next street to the right."

"Sidney, why don't you take the lead?"

Sidney did take the lead. Georg and Maria followed with the children and two ladies next. The three men, Stefan, Phillip and Franz were last. They didn't walk far before Sidney found a street which looked like it might lead to a plaza. This street was lined with buildings on both sides.

"Everyone, this street looks similar to streets in Salzburg. Let's take it and see if it ends in a plaza."

Sidney suspected his intuition was correct as he noticed all the buildings shared common walls; some buildings housed apartments, others were stores selling hats, shoes and an apothecary store was there too. Maria noticed something else.

"I see two churches on this street; they both have bell towers."

"Their bells must have been what we heard this morning, Maria."

Liesl spoke next. "Father, I see a building with a sign which reads, Postal Station."

"I see it too. Let's hurry there and I'll mail my letters."

Georg went in alone. He sent his letter to the admiral via airmail. The letter to Father Stephan, which also contained a note from Maria to the Mother Abbess, was mailed using regular mail.

While he was in the building, everyone was looking around the square. At the very end was a large building. "Maria, I'm sure that is the courthouse." Sidney told her.

"Is that where you and Father are going to get married?"

"Yes, Louisa. I told your father we could have our marriage blessed by a priest after we are in America."

Georg exited the postal station. He noticed everyone was smiling. Maria hooked her arm with his and began to guide him down the street.

"That big building is most likely the courthouse."

"I believe you may be correct, darling."

Now everyone walked faster. As they came closer, they could read the inscription on the building, _Cantonal Court._ All the adults knew that was the building's original name. Canton was the word for a political district.

"Maria, come with me. We'll go inquire." The others patiently waited outside.

Maria had gripped Georg's arm with both hands. Georg patted them. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure the magistrate will marry us."

A police guard stood inside the entrance. "How may I direct you?"

"To the magistrate's office please."

"He's performing a wedding. You will need to wait."

"We don't mind waiting. Let me go tell the others in our group."

"They can wait with you."

"All twelve of them, sir?"

"As long as they're not too noisy."

"Maria, you stay here. I'll go tell them."

Georg found them all standing closer to the entrance. "We need to wait our turn. You can come but you need to be very quiet."

"Are you really going to be married?"

"I'm almost positive, Liesl."

"We'll be quiet."

"Okay, everyone can follow me inside."

Maria couldn't help but notice the children's big smiles. She held up crossed fingers, a signal of hope.

Everyone soon saw a very happy couple emerge from the magistrate's office. The magistrate was right behind them. He immediately saw the large group.

"Sergeant Gunder, is there another couple who want to be married?"

"There is sir."

"The news that wartime rules are in effect must have been announced on the wireless."

Georg whispered in Maria's ear. "He's going to marry us." She squeezed his arm firmly as her way of replying.

The sergeant answered the magistrate. "It seems that way, sir."

He then turned to Georg. "Tell him your desire."

"Your Honor, this woman and I wish to be married."

"Do you want all these people present at the ceremony?"

"We do, sir."

"Follow me."

He entered a small room. It had no chairs; only a table with a book on it.

The magistrate waited for the others to enter. "First and foremost I need your names."

In turn they spoke. "Georg von Trapp."

"Maria Rainer."

"Maria, how old are you?""

"I'm twenty-two, Sir."

"And where were you born?"

"My birth certificate says Vienna. But I know I was born on a train somewhere in the Austrian Province of Tirol."

Neither noticed the surprised looks of all the others. The magistrate continued. "And your age and place of birth, Sir."

"I'm forty and I was born in Zara, a city in the former Austrio-Hungarian Empire."

"And these children are from a previous marriage?"

"They are. Their mother died before my youngest daughter turned two."

"I can see their big smiles, a sign they consent to this marriage." He saw all of them nod, including all the adults.

"Georg and Maria, please stand in front of me. Everyone else can stand on either side of them."

He waited a few seconds. Everyone stood very still. The magistrate began to speak.

"All marriage ceremonies begin with declaration of good faith. Does anyone know of any reason why this couple should not marry?"

He heard a resounding, "NO!" from all of them.

The magistrate sensed their desire to get on with the ceremony; he did.

"Even a civil wedding ceremony is based is based on scripture. In the story of the Garden of Eden we read the words, _a man leaves his father and is united with his wife, and they become one._ And then in the New Testament we read similar words. _God made people male and female. For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and unite with his wife, and the two shall become one._

"Therefore the vows taken are the same here as they would be in any church. And so I begin with the customary greeting.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this couple exchange their vows of marriage. Marriage is a way of life, given by God, so that the husband and wife may provide each other companionship, help, comfort, joy and most of all love.

"Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purpose for which it was instituted by God.

"Georg and Maria please turn and face each other and hold hands."

The couple was in their own world. They looked deeply into the others eyes. Their hands were joined in a soft embrace.

"Do you Georg take Maria, to be your wife, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Maria and support her, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love her completely, to console and comfort her during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with her, to share with her life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with her, and to cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Maria take Georg, to be your husband, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Georg and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with himand to grieve with him, to share with his life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Forasmuch as Georg and Maria have consented to join their lives in the bonds of matrimony, and have spoken vows in the presence of family and friends, and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, I, therefore, by the authority of the laws of Switzerland, pronounce that they are husband and wife.

"Georg you may kiss your bride."

This wasn't a deep romantic or passionate kiss. It was a soft light kiss. When their lips separated, they both mouthed the words. I love you.

"And children you may now give hugs and kisses to not only your new mother but also to your father."

While this was going on, the magistrate noticed all the adults. He could tell each and every one of them approved of this marriage. He heard Isabel.

"This is definitely a marriage made in heaven. For four years I prayed for Georg to find a wife. God knew Maria would be the one to touch his heart."

The sergeant appeared. The magistrate saw him. "Don't tell me another couple wants to be married?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. Maybe we should have set hours when they will be performed."

"I'll think about that idea. After this group leaves, send them in."

Georg heard him. "We need to leave and find a place to celebrate."

The sergeant had heard Georg. He would speak to him outside.


	9. Celebrating

Celebrating

Georg rushed his jubilant children towards the front door. They passed the next couple who wished to be married. The sergeant had just directed them to the magistrate's office. He followed them outside.

"Georg, Maria, I know where you can go to celebrate. There's an open air festival only two blocks away. There you will find food, music, dancing, street performers, carnival rides and many other things."

Georg didn't have time to reply to the sergeant. The children were asking. "Can we go there, Father? It sounds like fun."

"Of course we can. Sergeant, which street do we take?"

"Continue to walk past the courthouse and in two blocks you will find another plaza. You will probably hear the music before you see the festival. It won't get crowded until tonight."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful."

The sergeant tipped his hat to Georg and smiled as he turned to walk back into the courthouse. Indeed, this is a marriage made in heaven. He thought.

It was Sidney and the two boys who led the way. The newly-weds were at the end. They were starry-eyed. Maria still clung to Georg's arm. For now it was the only way to be very close to him.

The couple was brought from their cloud by Kurt whose keen sense of smell had been awakened. "We must be close, Uncle Sidney. I smell food."

"You would, Kurt," Louisa jested. "I think your brain is in your stomach."

Katia rescued him. "I smell it too. I wonder how it's being cooked."

Kurt turned and playfully slapped Louisa on her arm as if to say, I'm not the only one who smelled food.

And he wasn't. By now everyone had inhaled the aroma.

As they entered the square, they almost ran into a wood burning stove with a large pot of hot oil on its burner. And on a table were a number of cooked treats in the shape of a circle with a hole in the middle. They had been dusted with powdered sugar.

Katia conversed with the vendor. "Can you tell me how these are made?"

"Yes, they're really simple to make. First you core apples and cut slices; then make a batter which contains hazelnuts. After you dip the apple slices in the batter, you drop them into the hot oil one at a time until it is brown on one side, then you turn it over and cooked the other side. Let the oil drip off into the pot, then place them on the cooling rack and dust them with powdered sugar. They're delicious hot or cold."

"Thank you, they are easy to make."

Katia turned to Isabel. "We had a very early breakfast. I believe we deserve to have one of these delights."

Franz heard her; he relayed her suggestion. "Everyone, we're going to have a morning snack. These confectionaries really look good. Gather round and I'll buy one for each of us."

Georg and Maria came closer; neither objected. After all it was their wedding day. They took their treat and beverage to a sitting area with small tables. They ate and enjoyed the first of many street performers they would see.

They saw people on stilts and those juggling many different objects. The persons who drew their curiosity were individuals who didn't speak a word but seemed to be telling a story.

Gretl asked. "Father, what is that man doing?"

"I think he's pretending there is a wall in front of him and he's searching for an exit."

Two more pretenders appeared. One was a girl pretending to put on make-up. And the other was a boy pretending he was wind-up toy slowing down as the toy stopped and he fell on the ground.

They disappeared as the group finished their mid-morning snack. The group walked by other vendors who were beginning to cook other foods. Louisa had walked to a shade covered portion of the square. She spoke loudly.

"Come see what I found."

When Maria and Georg arrived, she was looking at the sidewalk. "This man is drawing pictures using colored chalk. Aren't they beautiful?"

The first one was a scene of the countryside. A large tree shaded the foreground and small rolling hills drew one's eye to farm structures in the distance. The second was all about the circus. The man was still drawing.

By now everyone was standing in awe of his talent. Georg commented. "I can't believe someone would put that much work into something the rain will wash away."

The artist responded. "I enjoy it, sir, not only the finished pictures but comments from people like you. In real life I'm a bank teller."

Brigitta responded. "They are very pretty. What are you drawing now?"

"It's a carousel. And in another square you'll find one almost like what I'm drawing."

"Father, when we find it can we ride on it?"

"Of course we can, Marta; we'll all ride on it."

As they walked away from the artist, they heard a group of musicians begin to play folksongs. They stopped and listened.

"Everyone, they're playing some of the folksongs which are very similar to those I learned with my friends."

"Mother, where did you learn them?"

"My friends and I went looking for peasants who knew them. Many lived in the small villages in the mountains."

Maria was wondering if this group knew the Laendler. The thought had barely crossed her mind when they group began the familiar music.

"Georg, they're playing our song."

"Maybe we can ask them to begin again."

Georg did ask and they accommodated them. The music group waited for them to stand opposite each other before beginning the music again.

They began at the very beginning, including the part which Maria had danced with Kurt. The couple acknowledged the other with a bow and curtsy. Then they crossed arms and went for a stroll to the beat of the music. They continued the stroll with hop, step movements. And now were at that overhead hands movement Kurt and Maria couldn't accomplish.

And has he had the night of the party, Georg knew exactly how to hold Maria's hands to bring them both to the promenade position.

Now they promenaded around the square. Georg then spun Maria off as she turned quickly to catch his hands and the movement was repeated. Now they performed a movement in which Maria ducked under their hands; this was done twice and Maria laughed as she had that night of the party.

Then they enjoyed themselves as they each clapped their hands as the other danced. Now Georg twirled Maria around in several small circles before his hand rested on Maria's hip for another promenade around the square. They were both smiling. They knew what came next.

It was another twirl which ended with Georg once again placing his hand on Maria's side and drawing her as close as possible as they took tiny steps in a circle. Their faces were only an inch apart as they were when Maria's emotions frightened her.

Of course this time Maria didn't push him away. The completed the dance with a kiss and a hug. And the group applauded.

The orchestra's director heard Isabel speak. "Now, you've had your first dance as husband and wife. Georg, you should dance with your girls."

The music continued until he had danced not only with his girls but Isabel and Katia too. And Maria had danced with the boys and the other men. And they continued to dance for almost an hour.

When the music group took a break, everyone realized they were hungry. It was now early afternoon; they found a vendor nearby and filled their stomachs with an assortment of cheeses, fruits and bread.

They left this area in search of the carousel. They did hear it before they saw it. They rushed to the spot.

"It's beautiful, Father."

"It is Gretl. I see there are small horses and larger ones. There's also two horses which have a sleigh behind them. Katia and Frau Schmidt can sit in it."

The attendant stopped it so they could they could board. Maria and Georg sat on horses next to each other. Everyone had the best time. They rode it for over fifteen minutes. When they got off Kurt made a discovery.

"Mother, come see all the baby farm animals."

"Your son has summoned, just you."

"He knows I grew up on a farm. You didn't."

"And I'll find your tickle spot later."

They laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the animals. Coming, Kurt."

Hand in hand they found their way to a small grassy spot with pens full of baby animals. "What do see Kurt?"

"Is that a baby lamb, Mother?'

"It is, Kurt. And in the next pen are piglets."

"Is that really a word?"

"It is Georg – a baby pig."

"It looks funny."

"They do, Kurt. They also make an odd sound – a squeal."

"So that's how a farm girl learns to squeal."

"You're funny, Father."

"I'm Uncle Max today. I like being funny."

Gretl had walked a short distance away. She ran back and grabbed her father's hand. "Come see what I found."

She pulled him along. Maria followed. "What is it, Gretl?"

"You'll see."

Georg saw a big basket under a tree. He peered into it. "You found your kittens."

"They're tiny, Father."

Maria answered her daughter. "They're not very old."

"How old do you think they are?"

"Since their mama is in the basket with them, I doubt they are more than a week old."

The farmer heard her. "You're correct. They're actually eight days old. They opened their eyes two days ago."

He reached into the basket and picked one up. "Little girl, you can pet her."

"May I Father?"

"Just be gentle."

Tentatively, Gretl's finger stroked the kitten's head. "Her fur is so soft and smooth."

The other had joined them. They thought they were cute but wanted to move on. Georg noted the time. He made a suggestion.

"Why don't we begin to walk back towards the courthouse? I'm sure we'll see things which will cause us to stop."

It wasn't only things they saw which slowed their return; it was the crowd of people. The carousel now had a line of people who wanted to ride it. And the square for dancing was extremely full.

They did pause and watched a group of people in authentic Swiss outfits, dance. They also saw men and women in costume playing a most unusual instrument. It was a type of horn. They varied in length from ten to twelve feet. The curved bell shape at the very end lay on the ground while they played several very melodious tunes.

They continued their walk. When they arrived in their temporary home, everyone realized how tired they were. They plopped in chairs, settees and on sofas in the space called the lobby.

"Georg, before all of us fall asleep, we do need to have dinner."

The others heard Maria and soon were ready to walk around the corner to the restaurant. Everyone ordered a bowl of stew. The waiters served them promptly. No one took very long to eat. They soon returned to the house.

Georg and Maria noticed Liesl and Louisa standing together, whispering. "Are you girls conniving?"

"No Mother, we just wonder which room you and father are going to share?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the extra room with bunk beds."

"You're being silly, Father."

"I told you, I'm pretending to be Uncle Max. Which room should we share?"

"We thought the room on the corner would be perfect for the two of you. It's big and tonight the full moon will shine through the curtain."

"And you can see that mountain in the distance. I know Mother would like that."

"Well Maria, it seems our girls have made our decision. We need to get our things."

"I never unpacked."

"Neither did I."

And so after kissing the children goodnight, they each picked up their bag and walked into their new bedroom.

The bedroom door was closed. Their bags were almost dropped on the floor. They embraced and kissed with passion.

"Our time alone has finally arrived. Are you nervous?"

"Not in the least. There's no reason for me to be. I love you too much."

"And Maria I know how to make your first time wonderful and beautiful as we fulfill the scripture."

"The girls were right, this room is perfect. That big old moon is casting its spell."

"And here in its light you are all mine to love and adore. We will make this a night to remember."

Georg took his bride to bed. He did in fact make it a night to remember.

 **A/N:** If the description of their Laendler dance seems different from the movie; it is. I described the dance from the 2013 LIVE production of the play on American TV.

I thought it was more romantic and they really acted like they were having a good time. They really did laugh several times.

Their faces were actually closer before Maria pushed Georg away claiming she didn't remember any more.

And now a note to my guest reviewer, first I thank you for your loyalty. I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. And yes, we can all appreciate the opportunity to read about joy and hope.


	10. Letters Arrive

Letters Arrive

The next morning, the newly wed couple lay snuggled in their bed. Outside in the hall seven children had gathered. Even their whispering chatter carried inside.

Georg pulled his bride closer and whispered himself. "Don't they ever sleep late?"

"Not when I was alone with them."

"Maybe they will let us retire early tonight."

"I doubt it. Liesl and Louisa were funny last night."

"I agree. My oldest daughters seem to know a lot about couples."

"Liesl's old enough to remember you and Agathe. Something tells me you and she had a very special marriage."

"We did. We loved being together; especially after I came home on leave. I distained parties because I had to share her with our guests. And now I feel the same way about you, my love."

Maria snuggled closer and kissed his cheek. "I love you in the same way. But, darling, we must share ourselves with the children. We better get up before they become rambunctious."

"I suppose."

Reluctantly, the couple got out of bed and dressed. Georg decided to startle them. He opened the door quickly.

"We caught you!"

"None of us could sleep any longer, Father. All of us are hungry."

"Including you, Marta?"

She nodded as Georg continued. "That's remarkable for someone who eats like bird."

"Mother, are you going to let father tease me?"

Maria held the little girl's face softly with her two hands. "What he said isn't bad, Marta. It's a complement. You eat enough to feel full. It's not lady-like to overeat. Remember, you told me you wanted a parasol for your seventh Birthday. Only ladies in fancy clothes use parasols and ladies never overeat."

Marta's smiled warmed her heart. The hungriest of them spoke. "Can we go eat now?"

"Is everyone awake, Kurt?"

"Yes, we found them in the kitchen having coffee."

"Your mother and I must be the sleepy heads this morning. Let's go join them and decide what to do today."

Isabel acknowledged the couple. "Did they wake you?"

"No, we were awake. We didn't want to get up that early."

Isabel smiled at his frankness. And Katia poured him a cup of coffee but asked Maria her preference.

"I'll have coffee today."

Franz then spoke. "You'll be happy to know the restaurant is already open."

"As soon as Maria and I finish our coffee, we'll head there,"

And so this happy group began another day in Chur as Georg and Maria waited for their letters. Both knew it wouldn't be that day and probably not the next one either.

They occupied themselves by exploring this old city. Over the next two days, they visited churches, museums, explored the parks and admired all the beautiful buildings. Upon returning to their hotel on the third day, Georg checked with the clerk at the registration desk.

"You're in luck, Georg. I just received two letters; one addressed to you and the other to Maria."

"Wonderful news, thank you."

He almost ran from the office; he was waving the letters. "Let's hurry to our home so we can read these."

They did hurry. And immediately everyone found a seat in the big room. "Georg, begin with yours, it's the most important."

Everyone watched him carefully lift the flap from the wax seal. He unfolded the letter. He smiled as he scanned it.

"The Admiral tells me he had followed my career, although my letter was a surprise. He writes. _My government would be happy to welcome you to America. Our naval academy could use you. Our embassy in Bern will be arranging your travel, expect a letter soon._ "

"That's wonderful news, Georg."

"It is Maria. Open your letter."

She did and she smiled as she scanned it. "They send us their greetings." Then she read the letter.

 _After crossing into Switzerland in the border town of Samnaun, we_ _continued west. I wanted to be far away from the Austrian border. We drove through farmland on our way to Lucerne. I got lucky. An older couple needed help with their farm. Both of their sons were serving their mandatory time in the army._

 _The couple told us they had already seen Germans planes flying in their airspace. They've been told the Germans will try and bomb England into submission. My children don't need to be scared by them. I may attempt to find a way to travel to America. I know we will need a sponsor._

 _Maria, if you can, please write to us and tell us your plans._

"Georg, maybe we could be their sponsor. I can tell them where we'll be in America. Harold could send us a letter there."

"Yes, we probably could be their sponsor. You should get your letter in the mail. I expect us to be on the move as soon as I receive communication from the embassy."

This group received Georg's words with some apprehension. No one spoke except Sidney.

"Friends, I've heard from more than one priest or brother that fear is not to be feared. It is a healthy reaction to startling news. Abraham had fear when he led his people to the Promised Land; as did Moses when he led the Israelites out of Egypt.

"We are no different. We are being led to a new land where we will live the life which God has known since before we were born. We need to be happy as we wait for directions from the American Embassy."

Sidney saw their faces relax. "We should have dinner now. And afterwards we can sing all your songs, including the one about your favorite things."

Everyone really was in a better frame of mind; they happily took Sidney's suggestions. That evening they did sing all their happy songs. The parents went from room to room giving reassurance and hugs and kisses.

Once in their bedroom, Maria commented. "It so nice having Sidney make this journey with us. He has a very strong faith."

"So do you, Maria."

"Maybe so, but his has been shaped by years of contemplation. And he can express it so as to give us comfort. Even the children seemed to understand him."

The newly married couple replaced their talking with kissing and more. They, like the rest of the group had a good night's sleep.

Everyone woke wondering when they would hear from the embassy. They didn't have long to wait.

When they returned to the house after breakfast, the staff attendant greeted them. "Georg, this letter was delivered by currier to the main office."

"Thank you, I had no idea it would be sent by a currier."

The group sat in the lobby. And everyone listened to Georg as he told them how they would leave for America.

"We will travel by train to the coast of France. There we will cross the English Channel to England. A cruise ship will take us to America. My letter tells me it will be crowded with Americans going home before they are stranded in Europe. We will have access to everything; although some of the fancier restaurants won't be serving their usual foods. And there won't be very many stewards to assist us."

"When do we leave?"

"I have tickets for the early train tomorrow. The ship leaves at four tomorrow afternoon. It will only take us four full days to arrive in the port of Philadelphia. The admiral noted that this port is also a naval station and it's not far from the Navy Academy. We will be met by a Navy officer."

"I speak for us all. It's overwhelming the generosity of this nation; we have a lot to be thankful for. And I'm glad my letter to the Kellers is already in the mail."

"We do, Maria. Now, let us go to the movie house we passed. Everyone expressed interested is seeing the movie on the marque, _Swiss Family Robinson._ After dinner we can pack and be ready to leave in the morning."

And everyone thoroughly enjoyed the movie about the Swiss family who are shipwrecked on their way to Australia. Maria especially like the optimism the family showed. She would remember and be optimistic herself as they traveled to America.

Everyone followed Georg inside the restaurant where they enjoyed another wonderful meal. This would have to last them until after they boarded the train in morning.

All of them woke before the sun rose. The restaurant had supplied them with baskets full of food. Their train was on time. Once it left the station, the men distributed the pastries and drinks.

The train made only two stops before arriving in Paris. While it sat in the station there, the men once again distributed food. This time it was cheese and fruit.

Georg spoke as it left Paris. "We have about a three hour ride to the coastal city of Calais. You will see the landscape change from farmland to being a region with many rivers and marsh land. As they become more numerous you will know we are approaching the English Channel and the dock for the ferry."

All of them did observe these rivers and marshes; sometimes the train traveled alongside of them, others they crossed over on small bridges. Soon the ferry boat was seen in the distance. They felt the train slow as it pulled into the station. As soon as it stopped, the children began to stand; they were all anxious to begin the next leg of their journey.

They arrived at the ferry just as the attendant lowered the rope. Once on the ferry, they split into two groups. The boys, Louisa and the four men went and stood near the railing and watched as the captain of the ferry maneuvered the vessel around several landforms on its way to the port.

Georg sat with Maria, Liesl and the three younger girls. "Father, I know we should be happy. But I can't help but feel sad for those who must stay in Europe."

"That's normal Liesl. Even on the submarine I would think about all the citizens of the countries at war. Many of them probably had no knowledge of why they were at war."

Suddenly they heard the ferry's whistle. "That's the signal the ferry is approaching the dock."

A few minutes later, Kurt came running to where Georg and Maria were sitting. "Father, you should have seen the narrow space the captain had to steer the ferry through to get to the dock."

"I held my breath; I thought he might run into what Uncle Sidney told us were called breakwaters."

"Louisa, he's probably done this thousands of times; it would take a storm to throw him off course."

"I'm just glad he made it safely. When do we get off, Father?"

"We can walk down to the bridge now and wait behind the rope."

They found themselves first in line behind the rope. Georg asked the attendant. "Is that the commuter bus to the cruise port?"

"It is, sir."

Everyone had heard the question so they knew exactly where to head once the rope was lifted. There were others on the ferry who also took this bus; it was full when it pulled away for the short ride to the cruise ship port. It let them off in clear view of the ship.

Maria spoke for everyone. "Georg, it's gigantic."

"Yes it is, and remember it's also going to be full of people. Let's walk towards the bridge. I'm sure an attendant is there who can tell us when we can board."

When they arrived at the bridge, they were surprised that boarding had already begun. The attendant must have been helping others find their cabins. Although Georg had never been on a ship like this before, he and Sidney were able to locate their cabins.

The types of beds in each cabin made assignments easy. Georg opened the door to the first one. He looked inside.

"Maria, this one must be for us. It has a large bed and a nice sitting room."

She looked too. "It's perfect for us."

They both place their bags there. Stefan had heard them and brought her guitar there. Meanwhile, Sidney had the remainder of the cabin numbers. No one was picky about their cabin assignment. Liesl volunteered to sleep with Marta and Gretl; there was a cabin with large bed and a twin.

Franz had explored part of the deck they were on. He reported his findings to everyone who now had gathered in the passageway outside of Maria and Georg's cabin.

"Everyone will be pleased to know that the dining room is now serving a snack. Dinner will be available later after we set sail."

"Georg, I think we could all use a small snack to hold us until dinner."

"I agree with you. Franz, please lead the way."

With a hand motion, Franz invited everyone to follow him. There in the dining room, they found platters of small sandwiches and bowls of nuts and cut up fruit. And in a very large bowl was a cold beverage made from fruit juice.

Everyone filled a plate and brought it and their beverage glass to a large table to eat. Georg or Sidney answered a few questions.

The children asked. "Are there things to do on the ship?"

"I'm sure there are; I've never been on a cruise ship before but I imagine we may be able to see movies, hear music and play new games."

"Do you think the ship will have a library?"

"I'm sure it will, Brigitta." Georg had a special smile for his precocious nine year old daughter.

Just then a very loud sound was heard. "That's the ship's horn, everyone. The ship is moving out to sea. Finish your snack and then I'll find our way to one of the decks so you can see the ocean."

Georg easily found the stairway to the top deck. The vastness of ocean had everyone spell bound. Stefan and Phillip held the little girls so they could see better. Marta asked everyone's thought.

"How does the ship know where to go, Father?"

Georg pointed to a small structure behind them. "Up there is where the captain of the ship steers it. He uses a compass to know he's traveling west towards America."

"I'm sure the sunrises and sunsets are beautiful. Can we come up here and see them?"

"Of course we can, Liesl."

On their way back to their cabins, they explored each deck. They found playrooms for the children; a library which Brigitta insisted on entering. Everyone found a book to take with them.

On other decks they found the movie theater, a stage and heard an orchestra practicing in another auditorium. They were now sure they would have fun.

The late dinner menu had many foods they recognized. All the items were identified in three languages, English, French and German. After eating, they returned to their selected cabins.

Georg and Maria said good night to all the adults and then proceeded to visit the children. The first cabin belonged to Friedrich and Kurt. They heard their father. "You both need to stop throwing pillows around and get some sleep."

"We will Father; we both want the morning to come so we can explore more of the ship."

They both accepted a kiss on the cheek from their new mother. Georg smiled with pride. The next cabin belonged to Louisa and Brigitta.

Their room was quiet when they entered; they were reading. It was Maria who had a reminder for especially Brigitta. "Now, don't read too long. You don't want to be tired when the others are raring to go play."

Brigitta responded. "We won't, Mother. We're also anxious to discover things to do on the ship."

They each accepted kisses from both parent. Georg shut the door quietly and they walked to the last cabin. They entered it quietly. They heard Liesl say. "The end," as she noticed them. She continued. "They fell asleep before I got to the end."

"I've had them do that to me, many times."

Georg once again had thoughts of how mature Liesl had become. She received a kiss on the cheek from him. Maria not only kissed her cheek, she gave her a big hug. And whispered. "Sleep well, Liesl."

The couple walked close as they walked the passageway to their cabin. There they let out all the passion which had been building, waiting for their private time to share themselves once again. They slept well but not much past dawn.

Georg and Maria didn't wake because they heard any chatter; it was parental concern which woke them. They weren't sure the children wouldn't go exploring. They both dressed in a hurry. They were relieved when they didn't see anyone in the passageway and all the cabin doors were still closed.

They didn't stay that way. It was only a matter of a few seconds before Liesl poked her head out of her cabin. And in quick succession everyone was standing in the passageway. They headed for the dining room where they could talk and have breakfast.

They discussed what to do after they finished breakfast. They had decided to go on the very top deck and walk the track which went all the way around it. Georg and Sidney had both assured them they would find things to.

They passed tennis courts before they came upon several oddly shaped areas which were green and each had a small hole in them. They stood staring at them.

Sidney was the first to speak. His lodge had been close to a public golf course; he knew exactly what they were viewing.

"Georg, this is a miniature golf course; I see the clubs and balls are in a rack."

Georg didn't speak, Kurt did. "Uncle Sidney, do you know how to play this game?"

"I do Kurt. The object of the game is to hit the golf ball with the club and hope it will fall in the hole."

"Can we play, Father?"

"Of course we can. Sidney, help us select the right club."

After Sidney helped everyone find the correct length club, they formed four groups and began to play the game. No one realized how difficult it was to get the little ball in the small hole. They didn't care; they had so much fun they played it all morning and would play it many more times before the ship arrived in America.

After lunch, they discovered all the others things which would keep them busy for the next four days. They found rooms with ping-pong tables, a net for badminton and many bean-bag toss games. An orchestra was always playing and the movie theater showed many different movies. And in the evenings there was dancing on one of the decks. And they saw many sunsets and on one night stayed up late to see the stars.

The first three days went by fast. At lunch on the fourth day, Georg reminded everyone. "By late afternoon, the ship will be arriving at the Port of Philadelphia."

"It still amazes me we have traveled that great distance so fast."

"Just think, Maria. One day airplanes will take people across the Atlantic in a few hours."

"I really can't imagine it. I still don't understand how they fly."

"Mother, I'd like to know too. Maybe I can take a class which will teach me the science behind flying."

"A noble aspiration, Kurt. Why don't you pack up all your things now and then we can go see the movie, The Wizard of Oz."

This was an imaginary movie about a young girl and her dog who gets caught in a tornado and are transported to the imaginary Land of Oz. There she meets a tin man, a scarecrow and a cowardly lion who are all searching for something.

In order to see better, Gretl was sitting on Maria's lap and Katia was holding Marta. During the movie's frightening moments, the girls received reassuring hugs. By the end of the movie everyone could sing the song about a yellow brick road.

Dinner was served early. This time they did go topside to watch the ship come into port. They could see some of the buildings in the city named Philadelphia. But what attracted them most were all the ships.

Georg explained. "This is a multipurpose port. Ships of all kind depart from here, cargo vessels, cruise ships and navy ships."

"Including submarines, Father?"

"Probably Friedrich, but I don't see any at the dock."

The cruise ship slipped into the channel right before it would pass under a very long bridge. Now they waited until the ship was secured. Then they returned to their cabins and the adults checked all the cabins again to be sure nothing was being left behind.


	11. America

America

The group had gathered in the passageway. They began to walk towards the stairwell which would take them to the bridge. Before they walked very far, Georg noticed two men wearing white uniforms approaching.

He soon saw the gold stripes on the sleeves of their white jackets and similar stripes on their shoulder boards. The right side of their uniform jacket was covered with medals. Georg knew they were United States Naval Officers.

"Good afternoon everyone, we're here to escort Captain von Trapp and his group."

"I'm Captain von Trapp."

"Very well, please follow us, the Admiral is waiting."

Georg was shocked. He never expected the Admiral to meet him here. Maria gripped Georg's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and followed them; Stefan and Phillip were last as usual. And the children were very quiet.

They bypassed the crowd on the docking bridge. They used a small bridge reserved for dignitaries. It led to an enclosed passage directly into a building. The Admiral stood in front of them wearing his summer white uniform which had additional gold items on it.

Georg saluted him. He returned it but then held out his hand for Georg to shake; which he did.

"Welcome to America, Captain. I'm sure you know you got of Austria barely ahead of the Germans. Our information tells us many Stormtroopers have already crossed the border into Austria. The official announcement could come at any moment."

"My intuition told me that may be true. Allow me to introduce everyone."

"Please do."

"This beautiful woman beside me is Maria. We were married while we were in Switzerland."

The admiral smiled as Georg introduced the others. He concluded this way.

"Last is Sidney Shriver my co-commander from our last mission."

"The Academy can use you. It has difficulty finding knowledgeable naval officers to teach."

"I'd be pleased to help any way I can."

"You don't need to go through immigration here. An officer will be in Annapolis to give you your papers. A navy bus is will take us there. Lieutenant Kelly, please bring up the rear."

After the group emerged from the building, they heard the driver address the admiral.

"Sir, the traffic south to Wilmington is going to be bumper to bumper this time of day. I suggest we drive through southern Jersey and take the ferry."

"Good idea, I'm sure Captain von Trapp and his group would enjoy the scenery."

Georg and the others heard all this but didn't understand any of it. All of them quickly boarded the bus. As soon as everyone was seated it pulled away from the port. The bus traveled in the direction of the long bridge they had seen from the ship.

Kurt, again was the inquiring child. "I wonder how they build bridges."

"They are fascinating." Georg told him. "Something else for all of us to learn about."

One of the officers spoke to him. "Young man, I always asked a lot of questions when I was your age. I studied engineering at the Naval Academy. You should consider taking a class in engineering once you are in high school. You may even have the chance to build model bridges."

"Thank you for your advice, I'll remember. I also want to learn how airplanes fly."

"Then you should definitely be an engineer." Kurt smiled at the officer.

The bridge had taken them over a river to a city in a different state. Everyone saw the sign, Camden New Jersey. This wasn't a large city; very soon the route was passing through planted fields.

The same officer made a general comment. "This part of New Jersey is where the state gets its motto, The Garden State. I don't know of a fruit or vegetable which isn't grown here."

After mile upon mile of planted fields, the group understood the State's motto. Soon the landscape began to change; numerous tall trees were seen. They seemed to form a boundary of some kind.

Brigitta asked. "Sir, where are we now."

"This area is known as the Pine Barrens. Nothing edible can be grown here because of the sandy, acidic, nutrient-poor soil. It is also a sign we are coming closer to the ocean. If we were to continue east we would come to the State's famous beach towns, Atlantic City, Ocean City and further down is Wildwood; all contain summer homes for many people from Pennsylvania.

"Our route will end at the ferry port."

"Father, is the bus getting on a ferry?"

"I believe it is, Louisa."

"Another unimaginable happening for us, Georg."

"It is, Maria." He squeezed the hand he had been holding since the bus began to travel. Maria returned the squeeze.

The bus joined a couple of dozen cars on the ferry for the trip across the Delaware River Bay. The Admiral encouraged everyone to get off the bus and view their travel from the front of the ferry. Even the little girls enjoyed hearing about the area's history.

The climbed back on the bus as the ferry got closer to its dock. The bus drove off the ferry with ease and was on a route which would take them to the State of Maryland. After a thirty minute drive, they crossed another river. The Admiral stood and announced.

"We're almost there."

The bus slowed and made a couple of turns before everyone saw the sign which said, The United States Naval Academy. Directly in front of them was an enormous building.

"This is the dormitory for about three thousand midshipmen. We can get off and look inside. The men are gone for the summer. You will see painters and repairmen working."

No one could comprehend three thousand men living in this building. Maria asked. "Isn't it very noisy when all the men are here?"

"Not really, Maria, they make all their noise outside. Their rooms and the library are for studying. Follow me to the conference room to meet the immigration officer."

They sat in a room which resembled a small auditorium. A small platform with a table and several chairs was in front of several rows of seats which had been fastened to the incline of the floor.

The Immigration Officer greeted and welcomed them to the United States. He asked a question of Georg. "Are all your children under the age of eighteen?"

"They are sir."

"They don't need papers, only the adults do. Captain, I'll begin with you."

A clerk was there to record his name, date of birth, country of citizenship and take his fingerprint. When they were finished, the immigration officer told them.

"You don't need to carry your papers with you unless you plan on traveling extensively in America. You probably know that America is a nation of immigrants; it has been their hard work which has made America prosperous. We are not perfect; we still have wounds from our civil war. We have come out of the Great Depression. Our factories are booming again.

"Our leaders are aware of all the turmoil in Europe. We hope we will never be drawn into another war. Only time will tell. Admiral you may take them to their residence."

"Thank you sir, all of us are very grateful to this country. We plan on doing our part to make it even greater."

And so the Admiral led them back to the bus for the short trip to their home. Since Maria and Georg were sitting in the very front; they saw it first.

"Look, Georg, it has a porch on three sides."

"And the house looks larger than the villa was."

"I'm glad you two like what you see on the outside; I know the inside is also lovely. It also sits on a large piece of land; plenty of room for the children to play."

When the bus stopped, Georg and Maria let the children and the others exit first.

The Admiral spoke to Georg before he left the bus. "You have a week to get your family settled. The faculty doesn't report until the end of August. I'll send an escort for you then.

"And Maria, I hope you will enjoy your new home."

"I'm sure all of us will. Your country's generosity is overwhelming. I speak for all of us, thank you."

"You're most welcome."

As soon as the couple left the bus, it pulled away. They stood hand in hand with all the others staring at this house. The children didn't want to see the inside first; they wanted to explore the outside. Georg let them.

Soon they heard. "Mother, Father, come see how much land we have to play in."

All the adults had heard Kurt; they went to see this large piece of land. As soon as Maria and Georg came around the corner, Louisa took her Father's hand.

"Look, we have a playing area with a badminton net already in place."

And Kurt got Georg's attention to come see a field large enough to play kickball. At the same time Marta had hold of Maria's hand.

"Look Mother, we have our own playground. Even I can get on the swing all by myself."

Franz, Stefan and Phillip also went exploring. They walked into an orchard. Stefan exclaimed.

"Look at the size of those peaches. And those apple trees will give us more than enough apples to last us through the winter. And there's enough land for a late summer vegetable garden now and for strawberries in the spring."

Phillip had found the shed; it contained all the necessities for keeping the house in good repair.

Franz liked what he saw outside but commented. "I'm sure the inside is just as fine. Let's go check it out."

The men joined Georg and Maria on the path to the porch. Katia and Isabel were waiting there to share what they had found.

"Georg, the kitchen is fully stocked. Who do I need to write a thank you note to?"

"I don't know but I will find out."

"Maria, did you expect all of this?"

"Heaven's no, Katia. I wonder what else we will discover."

Just then Liesl came inside. "Mother, come check out the upstairs with me."

Georg was quiet. He was extremely happy about the relationship Liesl already had with Maria.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure there are more than enough bedrooms."

"Let's look for a room for you and Father first."

"You know we're not picky."

"I'm sure this home has a master suite, Mother. I think it may be the corner room on the front of the house, the one with the big window I saw from outside. It's this way."

Liesl led the way. They entered together. Maria exclaimed.

"This is huge."

"It's the perfect size, Mother. There's enough room for a settee, a writing table and two chairs and a dresser for you and a chest on chest for Father. And your bed sits back in an alcove."

"It is lovely. I wonder what is behind the two doors."

Liesl opened one to learn it was a closet. Maria opened the other.

"Liesl, this is a nursery. It already has a crib in it."

"Maybe someday, it might have a baby boy or girl sleeping there."

"That would be nice. Do I hear voices?"

They did. Everyone had come up to find their bedroom. Georg found his wife and daughter.

Maria immediately took his arm. "This is our room. Come see a surprise."

Georg felt her squeeze his arm as she led him to the now closed door to the nursery. "Open it, Georg."

He had an idea at what he would find. "What a cute nursery! I'm surprised there's a crib already in here. The entire room is perfect for us."

"This entire house is perfect for us. Let's go see the other bedrooms."

No one was picky about their room. Almost all had twin beds; some were decorated for a male and others had pink or yellow colors which designated they were for girls.

Katia and Isabel were preparing dinner. They had found the old servant's bedroom on the first floor; it had twin beds.

Downstairs, Liesl and Louisa took it upon themselves to set the dining room table. It had more than enough chairs. They easily located a tablecloth in one of the drawers of the china cabinet. They also found the case which contained the silverware as well as all the china they needed.

When dinner was ready, the family gathered around the table. Sidney spoke.

"I'd like to say a few words before I say the blessing."

This didn't surprise Maria at all. Everyone was silent as Sidney began.

"Throughout the Bible we read about men who trusted God to lead their family or an entire nation to safety. God led Georg and me to find Maria. And to hear from her friend, Harold, the wisdom God had given him to discern there was danger for his family just over the border.

"Georg was also given wisdom to know the Germans could invade Austria at any moment. He knew Salzburg could be their place of invasion. He had the foresight to leave before that happened.

"And Maria and Georg both know it was God's plan for their lives to entwine and for the love they held in their hearts to be given to the other. Remember, love isn't love until it is given away. They sealed their love the day when the magistrate married them."

Georg and Maria had been holding hands. They squeezed them together as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Now, we give thanks to the Lord for Georg and his contact Admiral Caperton. We also ask that You continue to bless the Keller family and Max.

"Bless this food for our nourishment and for Your Greater Glory. Amen."

And the family responded. "Amen."

There was silence; Maria felt she needed to speak.

"The Lord has heard Sidney's words and prayer. He doesn't want us to be sad or sullen. He loves to watch and hear a family have fun as they live out their days on earth. We should do the same."

Everyone smiled. They ate, conversed and laughed. When they had finished eating, Maria, Liesl and Louisa helped Katia and Isabel wash and put away the dishes.

In the big living room, Brigitta had discovered a cabinet filled with board games, puzzles, checker and chess pieces as well as many card games. She was playing Marta and Gretl's favorite game of Slap Jack with them. Kurt and Friedrich were playing checkers. The men were talking.

Maria knew it was getting late. She had a suggestion. "Georg, before we go to bed I want you to sing Edelweiss. It's not only the song I was singing when you found me; it's almost like a prayer for Austria."

"Yes it is, I'll begin it but I want everyone to join me."

Maria's guitar hadn't been taken upstairs. She took it from its case and tuned it for Georg.

The family heard the song about the rugged flower which grew in the worst of soil in the cold and the snow high in the Alps. Its final words, _bless my homeland forever_ , were as Maria had said, like a prayer.

The group responded with a communal, "Amen."

There was a few seconds of silence before Georg spoke. "Tomorrow is our first full day in our new home. After breakfast we should go explore our surroundings. Children, go on up, your mother and I will be up to kiss you goodnight."

After they had left, the other adults said their goodnights to Maria and Georg. Franz secured the house.


	12. Exploring

Exploring

The newlyweds had attended to their parental duty. They now paused at the doorway of the master suite.

"Just think, Georg. It hasn't been even two weeks since you found me and look where we are."

"I know, Maria. It is hard to comprehend. Right now it's our special time."

Georg closed the door. Maria smiled as Georg began to undo the buttons of her dress. She did the same to the buttons of his shirt. Their kisses were passionate and led to so much more; afterwards they sleep soundly.

In the morning, they were awakened by Sidney's voice.

"Children, you can go downstairs with me. I'm sure Katia has breakfast beverages ready for us."

"Maria, I knew they would be awake before the sun had barely risen."

"They must be anxious to explore our neighborhood. I suppose we should get dressed and join them."

Reluctantly, the newly married couple did get dressed and joined everyone downstairs. In the kitchen, Katia was frying bacon and Isabel was making a batter for pancakes. Liesl and Louisa were setting the dining room table. Brigitta was reading to Marta and Gretl. The men had taken their coffee outside to ponder how best to use the garden space. Maria and Georg joined them with their cup of coffee.

"What are you men contemplating?"

"After we explore the neighborhood, Phillip and I need to pick the ripe peaches before they drop off the tree and begin to rot. Maybe Katia can make peach pie with the ripest ones."

Just then they heard her voice. "Breakfast is ready."

After everyone took their places around the table, Sidney once again offered the blessing. And Maria noticed the children began to eat as soon as they said Amen.

"Are you children in a hurry this morning? I can't remember ever seeing you eat so quickly and silently."

"Mother, we're in a hurry to go exploring."

"And what are you so anxious to find Kurt?"

"I want to be sure there's a place to buy more food. I wouldn't want Katia to run out of food to cook."

"I see." Said his father as he and Maria could hardly contain their giggles. Georg continued. "I suppose everyone has a place the wish to find."

"Yes, Father. Louisa and I want to look at American clothes."

"I'm sure we will find clothes stores. What else children?"

"I want to know if there's a library nearby."

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Brigitta." She smiled at her mother.

"Friedrich, are looking for something special?"

"Oh yes Father, I am. I want to find a school where I can continue all my science subjects."

Maria answered him. "I'm sure there is a school nearby for all of you?"

"Are me and Gretl going to attend a real school too?"

"Do you want to attend a real school?"

"I think so Father. I want to make new friends and I'm sure Gretl does too." She nodded.

"You know it pleases me and your mother that you want to go to school. As soon as the dishes are washed and put away, we can head out to start looking for all those things you spoke about."

The older girls helped with the dishes. Soon everyone was standing near the front door, eager to leave.

"Sidney, why don't you take the lead? You have a good sense of direction."

"All right, let's begin by walking away from the Academy down this street with all the houses on it."

After passing many homes, Katia spoke. "There must be a place where all these families shop. It can't be very far away. Let's keep walking."

Sidney may have been in the lead but Louisa and Kurt were both slightly ahead of him. Georg and Maria were slowed by the little girls. Neither heard Louisa. She and Kurt were at an intersection.

"Uncle Sidney, we found all the shops. Come see."

Sidney didn't run but his big steps had him to where they were standing in a matter of seconds. Kurt was looking up at a rather large building. He was studying the sign on the front of it, which was: Safeway Grocery Store

Although he spoke English, he didn't read English very well. He asked his uncle if he knew the meaning of the word grocery which he pronounced as best he could.

Sidney admitted he didn't know either. By now Georg and all the others were standing there too. Georg had no answer for Kurt either. "Sidney, the only way to know what's inside is to go in."

Everyone watched them enter. Immediately they were greeted. "Welcome to Safeway where shopping for food has been made easy. It's the first store of its kind in all of Maryland. Everything you need to feed your family is all under one roof."

The gentleman paused; then added. "Did the lady of the house come with you?"

"Yes, my wife, our cook and our housekeeper along with my seven children and three other men who work for me are all waiting outside."

"Then please go out and invited all of them inside."

Georg spoke to everyone. "This is where we buy our food. The manager has invited everyone to come inside and have a look around."

Once everyone was there, the manager introduced himself. "I'm Charlie Madison the store's manager. Are you sir the new professor at the Academy?

"Yes, I'm Captain von Trapp and with me is another new professor for the school, Captain Sidney Shriver."

"Welcome to you both. I'm sure by now your cook has fixed a meal at your home."

"I'm the cook sir; I was so surprised to find the kitchen stocked with food."

"The Admiral asked me to stock it for you; he told me you would be arriving in America after a rather long journey."

"I'll ask Georg to thank him personally but I offer you my sincere thanks. The family thanks you too."

"You're very welcome. Now let me show you around. When you come in the store, you will probably need to use a cart with wheels for all your purchases. This is a new concept store. You select what you want to purchase right from the shelves."

He heard Katia tell Isabel. "I can't believe how many foods are already packaged; this is so different from Austria."

"I see. There's also an abundance of everything."

Charlie responded this way. "This country had shortages too, during the Great Depression. The people have worked really hard to now have an abundance of most things."

Their walk around the store took them by a bakery, a produce department and a butcher shop. They were now back at the front door.

Charlie told them one more thing. "If you have only a few things to buy, you can use the cart to take them home: just bring it back the next time you come. If you have a large order, we can deliver it free of charge."

Georg extended his hand. They two men shook hands. "Thank you for your time. Are there clothing stores on this street?"

"Yes, as well as a hardware store; the library is near the end of the street where you will also find the elementary school and high school."

"Thank you, we'll head in that direction now."."

Charlie watched them walk away, thinking. What a lovely group of people, they really are a family.

The men didn't enter the hardware store nor did the family enter any of the clothes stores. There were separate stores for men, women and children. They did pause and look at the window displays.

"Mother, the dresses are rather plain and simple."

"Maybe that occurred during the depression, Liesl and fabric was limited. Later we can come back and purchase them. I know it's important to wear what others wear; you don't want to stand out. Maybe in time, you can wear one of your Austrian dresses and teach everyone about the Austrian people. Maybe even sing Edelweiss for them."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mother."

The group continued their walk; this time Brigitta was in the lead. Suddenly, she stopped and exclaimed. "Mother, I found our schools and the library."

In front of her were three very large buildings, all constructed of red brick. One was the library and the other two were identified, with a name of a person, as the elementary school and the high school.

Everyone hurried there. And Georg noticed his children were quiet. He knew their size frightened them.

"I know they're very large buildings. I'm sure they are very warm and accommodating schools. You don't judge a book by its cover; you shouldn't judge a school by its size."

"Your father's right. We'll visit them both days before the school year begins. I'm disappointed there isn't a church in this area. I was so hoping one would be within walking distance of our home."

"Maybe we should investigate the chapel at the academy."

"Yes, we should."

"Sidney, please lead us back to the academy."

"Alright, we need to do an about face."

The group turned around and Sidney walked to the front of the line. They walked past all the shops and the houses. And very soon they were entering the grounds of the Academy. Everyone saw the sign with the arrow.

Chapel  
Statute of John Paul Jones  
Crypt of John Paul Jones

"Father, who is John Paul Jones?"

"Brigitta, I don't know."

"And what is a crypt?"

"It's where someone is buried, Friedrich. This person must be famous; maybe for something related to the navy. Let's walk the way the arrow is pointing."

This group was all alone on the path walking towards the chapel. Although the midshipmen were gone, a guard always stood outside the chapel. He was watching them approach.

He saw them stop suddenly and heard. "Georg, this is huge. I was hoping for a chapel like the one at the Abbey."

"Maybe that guard could help us."

They walked towards him. As soon as they were close, he asked them.

"Are you visitors to Annapolis?"

"No sir, I'm Captain von Trapp. I'm a recent addition to your faculty. We're living in military housing just outside of the entrance to the academy. My wife and I need to find a church for the family."

"You've come to the right place. I know the building looks intimidating but inside there is a smaller chapel. Allow me to show you."

"Thank you, my family is also interested in knowing about John Paul Jones."

"Follow me, please."

The group with Georg and Maria in the lead soon encountered a massive structure just inside the door of the chapel. All of them stopped and stared at it.

"Under this monument is the body of John Paul Jones. He was a French hero who helped the United States during its revolutionary war with Great Britain. His body was found and relocated here. He is considered the founder of our navy. The monument itself was built from twenty-one tons of black and white marble. The receptacle which normally contains the body is supported by bronze dolphins and is embellished with garlands of bronze sea plants."

He paused for a moment. The group had continued to stare at the structure.

"I see the same looks from everyone when they first see it. It is quite unusual. The children will learn all about him in school. And may make a field trip here and go see the actual crypt underneath this structure where his body lies and there is memorabilia about his life,

"Sounds spooky, Mother."

"I agree, Marta. Maybe the trip is only for your older brother and sisters."

The guard led them into the main chapel; which was very large. The guard explained. "This worship space is used by the midshipmen. The midshipmen are of many faiths but the academy recognizes they all pray to the same God. Their chapel services are always ecumenical.

"Let me show you the St. Andrew Chapel which is shared by different faith communities."

The guard led them to a chapel in the basement. Maria exclaimed. "This is perfect, Georg. There are even small stained glass windows."

"Sir, when are Sunday Mass times?"

"Remember, you're always welcome to join the midshipmen at the nine o'clock Mass in the main church. The Mass time for the chapel is ten thirty on Sunday. Father Gabe says daily Mass there at seven-thirty each morning."

"Georg, I really like it. I think we should all come this Sunday at ten thirty."

"We will Maria."

The guard smiled. He knew very well Maria wasn't the mother of the children but he saw a family. He saw the love which was mutual between Maria and the children as well as the love she and the captain had.

The guard led them back to the front entrance where he watched them walk away. Again he smiled as Maria hooked her arm under her husband's and heard the children chatter about the church.

The morning had passed. They went home where Katia and Isabel prepared lunch. The couple spent the remainder of the day playing with the children.

Over the next few days everyone would make at least one trip back the stores. First was Katia and Isabel; Franz accompanied them back to the grocery store. The main item they needed was milk; seven children consumed a lot of it every day.

Next it was Brigitta who asked to go to the library. Georg and Maria took her and the other six there. They were first given library cards and then the librarian showed them where to find books appropriate for their ages. Maria was proud that each left with at least two books.

Stefan and Phillip went back to the hardware store which also sold seeds. They purchased seeds for salad greens. Later Louisa, Friedrich and Kurt would help prepare the soil and learn how to plant the seeds.

The last trip that week was for Georg. He had assessed his suits; he felt they looked too Austrian. He and Maria made that trip alone. At the men's store, a very knowledgeable clerk helped him find suits which were like those which many of the professors had recently bought. Georg left the store carrying his two suits; which were on their hangers and had been covered with a large white paper bag covering. Maria had his two new shirts and ties in another bag.

On the way home she asked. "Are you at all apprehensive?"

"Not really, I'm sure Sidney and I will have several days to look over the curriculum and prepare our lesson plans. I gave a few lectures at one of the universities in Vienna. I'm sure these men will be very attentive; it's a real privilege to attend the Academy."

Upon entering the house, they immediately walked upstairs to their room to hang Georg's suits in the closet. Maria would ask Isabel later to help her press the wrinkles out of his shirts. Then they sought out the children who were eager to have them play with them.

Sunday had arrived. Everyone was anxious to attend the church service. By ten o'clock they were leaving the house. As they entered the grounds of the Academy, several other families could be seen on the path ahead.

Everyone entered the main church; they took a set of stairs to the basement. The choir was completing their practice session. Soon the organist began the prelude. Everyone entered quietly.

The pews weren't very long. This family of fourteen filled three of them. Maria and Georg sat on the end of one which included Brigitta and the two little girls. Everyone else sat behind them.

They watched the altar boys light the candles and then heard the entrance hymn begin. As was the custom in the Catholic Church, all the prayers were in Latin. The readings from the Bible were in English as was Father Gabe's homily. After he gave the benediction from the back of the church, he spoke.

"I see we have a lot more worshipers this morning. I hope everyone had a wonderful summer. I expect the remainder to be back next Sunday. The midshipmen will have also returned. Our church will be filled with families who have returned with them."

The organist played a recessional hymn as everyone exited. When Father Gabe saw new faces, he asked Georg

"Are you visitors?"

"No sir, I'm a new faculty member. This gracious nation offered me and my family passage out of Austria. You see I was a captain in the Austrio-Hungry Navy. This new German leader already has sympathizers in Austria. One lived in my hometown; I knew he had his sights set on capturing me. All of us are extremely grateful to your government."

"I've heard all this before; it's extremely sad. I find it difficult to believe all the terrible things I am hearing. Who is this beautiful woman with you?"

"Please meet my wife, Maria. We married while we were in Switzerland. I'd been a widower for almost four years. In time Maria and I would like to have our marriage blessed."

"I'd be more than happy to." He now spoke loud enough for all the others to hear. "Welcome to St Andrew Chapel. Please tell me your names as you leave."

As they were the last to leave, Father Gabe spoke to each and every one. He couldn't help but notice what everyone notices; this was a real family. He knew there weren't any stepmother issues. He heard them as they joyfully walked away.

They went home to spend the last full day with their father. Tomorrow was the day Georg and Sidney would begin their roles as professors.

Georg was up bright and early in the morning. He dressed in one of his new suits. "My, aren't you a handsome professor. It's a good thing you're going to be around men all day, otherwise I might have cause to worry."

"Even if that wasn't true; you would have no cause for worry. I sometimes feel my heart might explode with all the love I feel for you."

"Mine feels the same, darling. We better go eat breakfast."

"We have time. Our escort won't be here until nine o'clock."

The children oohed and aahed over his suit. They all stood on the porch and watched Georg and Sidney walk away with their escort, Lieutenant Kelly.

Over the next couple of days, Maria and Isabel were busy making sure they each had an outfit to wear on the first day of school. As Maria had told Liesl, they returned to the clothes shop to purchase an American dress to wear on the first day.

On Thursday, Franz walked with them to their schools. Maria and Isabel found that the process of enrolling them in school was simple. And that afternoon Maria received the first piece of mail delivered to the house.

Franz recognized the name on the return address. He hurried to find her. She was sitting by a big window letting down the hem in one of Louisa's favorite dresses.

She looked up when she heard footsteps. "You have a letter, Maria."

She immediately stood. "Who from?"

"The Kellers, and it has a US postmark."

"Does it really?"

"Here, see for yourself."

Maria barely looked at it; she was in a hurry to read it. She scanned it when she took it from the envelope.

"Franz, they really are here in America. They're on a farm in New Jersey. They were given Visas to join a group of other Europeans who came there after the Great War. I can't wait to tell Georg."

"That's wonderful news. Now we need to hear from Max."

"Yes, we do."

Georg was equally as excited and suggested that Maria write to them and invite them to visit before school started. Their schools didn't begin until after a long three day weekend which celebrated a holiday which was new to everyone. It was called Labor Day. They would learn it celebrated all the workers who had made America great.

Maria did write to them and included their telephone number. It was two days later when Franz heard their phone ring and hurried to answer it.

"Yes Harold, I tell Georg and Maria to expect you on Saturday."

And then he hurried to find Maria. And Maria told the children.

"Now you'll be able to meet the family I helped for a few weeks. I know you will enjoy the children."

They were now equally excited for Saturday to arrive. Liesl, Louisa and Maria helped Isabel prepare bedrooms for them.

Maria expected Harold to leave their farm early in the morning. She remembered from their trip to Annapolis that southern New Jersey wasn't very far away. And so when they arrived in the middle of the morning, she had everyone outside to greet them.

The children Sarah, Rebecca, Joseph and Michael ran off with the von Trapp children to play in their large backyard. The adults were left to talk together. They sat on the porch to do so.

After Georg had told Harold and Claire about their travel on their cruise ship, Harold told their story.

"We traveled on the SS Normandie. We had battleship escorts; first it was British vessels. Halfway across the Atlantic Ocean the US Navy began to supply our escort. It was very crowded but we were able to entertain the children by playing games with them and watching movies.

"We had to give away our animals, including our cat and her kittens. The children were not happy. I had told them I was almost certain there would be dogs and cats on our new farm."

"I'm sure they're no longer sad."

"You're right, Maria. This farm not only had kittens; it also had puppies."

"Gretl had her opportunity to see kittens and pet one when we were in Chur."

"Maria, Georg, you both look like married life agrees with you."

"It does, Claire. We recently had our marriage blessed by our priest. He even acknowledged how much our love shows."

"Why don't we go inside and I'll show you the house."

"And Harold, I'll show you the land we have."

These two families had a wonderful weekend. Georg hoped they could one day visit their farm.

For the first week, Isabel and Maria walked with the children to their schools. They soon found it wasn't necessary. They would walk with them to the intersection of the street with their schools at the end. They were joined by many other children.

They had found their schools to be warm and accommodating as their father had told them they would be. And all of them made friends who would come to their house on Saturdays to play in their large backyard.

At the end of the first six weeks of school, they each received high marks on their report cards. Maria and Georg were extremely pleased.


	13. Celebrating Thanksgiving

Celebrating Thanksgiving

As it was now the end of October. The weather had turned cooler. Maria and Isabel made sure the children had found their sweaters. It surprised neither lady that several had outgrown theirs. They made another trip to the shopping district with Brigitta, Marta and Gretl.

They not only bought new sweaters but they also picked up a few items at the Safeway Grocery Store. When they passed by the meat department they saw a sign.

Avoid the rush.  
Order your Thanksgiving turkey now.

"Katia, do you anything about a Thanksgiving turkey?"

"I don't know anything about Thanksgiving. I think a turkey is a bird."

"Mother, I can tell you about Thanksgiving"

"Tell us what you know, Brigitta."

"Thanksgiving is an American holiday. It's always on a Thursday in November and school is cancelled for Friday too. Most families meet at one person's house to celebrate."

"What does it celebrate?"

"It was first held in one of the original colonies in Plymouth Massachusetts. The Indians had shared seeds with them and taught them how to grow them. The food saved their lives. They came together to give thanks."

"Now who can tell me about these Indians?"

"I can Mother."

"I'm listening, Marta"

"They lived here before anyone from Europe found America."

"I see. Do the Indians still celebrate with the Americans?"

"I don't think so, Mother."

"Katia, we can't reserve a turkey until I talk to Georg."

"That's fine. I'm sure there will be turkeys to reserve a few days from now."

The three children ran on ahead. The three ladies followed at a slower pace. And Maria wondered if Georg knew about this holiday.

She wouldn't be the first to talk him when he came home. Gretl ran to him the moment he came in the door.

"Father, are we going to celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Georg dropped his satchel and reached for her. He swung her up to him as she squealed.

Maria stood near-by watching them. She loved seeing him give attention to all the children but it was especially heartwarming for her to see him with Gretl.

"That's a mighty big word for my youngest child."

"I know it is. I learned it today at the grocery store.

"Tell me again what you learned about."

"Thanksgiving, Father."

"I don't know that word. What do we celebrate?"

"The Indians, Father."

"I need to ask your mother." He tapped her on the nose after he had put her down. She ran off.

Maria became visible to him. "She's half right, Georg. When America was settled by the Europeans, they found other people who lived here. I don't know when or how they were given the name Indians.

"The children have been studying the early history of America. Brigitta told Katia and I all about them. In one place where these pilgrims landed up north these natives befriended them. They had run out of food. The Indians taught them how and what to plant and also shared their crops with them. Somehow they came together for a time of thanks.

"According to Brigitta, it's an American holiday now. It's always on a Thursday in November and school is cancelled for Friday too. Most families meet at one person's house to celebrate."

"What triggered this conversation?"

"A sign at the grocery store to reserve your Thanksgiving turkey now."

"It sounds like an important holiday to Americans. I'll need to ask tomorrow if the midshipman have off those days. Something tells me, they do. Now, let me greet you properly."

Maria smiled as she said. "Please do."

The two shared a romantic passionate kiss or two. "There's more tonight, darling."

"I can hardly wait, sweetheart."

At dinner time, everyone learned more history about America. All children needed to pass an examination on it in order to graduate. They would continue to share what they learned with the others.

It was a few days later when a letter arrived for Maria. It was another letter from the Kellers. She read it quickly.

"Franz, they want us to come join them to celebrate Thanksgiving with them."

"All of us."

"Yes, it says here there is a train to Philadelphia. From there we board another train to a city in New Jersey named, Vineland. Harold and several of his friends will meet us there. I can't wait to tell Georg."

That afternoon, Maria waited for him on the porch. She saw him in the distance and went running to meet him. As soon as she was close, she blurted out.

"The Kellers have invited us to spend Thanksgiving weekend with them."

"How wonderful, Maria. I have news too. The men do have the weekend off; not only to celebrate Thanksgiving but to travel to Philadelphia for a game of what the Americans call football against the men from the Army Academy in New York State. Did Harold say how we should travel?"

"He did. We too need to go to Philadelphia on a train. Once we are there we board another train to Vineland New Jersey. He and his friends will meet us there."

They shared this news with the family. Now Katia knew she wouldn't need to reserve a turkey nor learn how to cook one. Everyone began to count down the days to this holiday.

This time of waiting brought the family back to the clothing stores to buy winter coats. They had been told that the winters were normally mild in this part of America known as mid-America. The coldest winters were in the states in the north and the warmest were in the south. They knew they would not have the freezing temperatures and the snow like they had in Austria. Even so, Maria knew they would each need something warmer than a sweater.

At Harold's suggestion they took an early train from Annapolis on Thanksgiving Day. Their dinner would be served around two in the afternoon. The day was perfect for a late autumn. They were very glad for the mild temperatures since their meal would be eaten under a large tent.

They enjoyed foods which were new to all of them. Among them was the turkey bird. Several women in addition to Claire had prepared one. Katia learned the simple ingredients which made the stuffing; they were cubes of bread which were seasoned with Rosemary, Sage, Thyme, onion, celery, salt and pepper. All of which were loosely packed into the cavity of the bird and it had been slow cooked for hours.

Other new foods were Sweet Potatoes, green beans crusted with French Onions, a jelled salad made from cranberries and an assortment of breads and rolls. And later after they walked off all the food they ate, everyone enjoyed a piece of either Pumpkin Pie or Mincemeat Pie. The later only some of the adults ate; all the children had the Pumpkin Pie with a large dollop of whipped cream on top.

The meals for the next days were simpler and no one overate. This family had the best time. They met the Kellers new friends. They learned that their families had come to America after the Great War. And how they hoped other families would do the same before their means of transportation to America was no more.

When they returned home, Georg began to wonder about Max. He had learned the Germans planned to conquer England by dropping bombs. He also learned that the British were prepared. They had miles of tubes for very fast underground trains; they were being converted to use a bomb shelters.

His wondering thoughts about his safety would soon be answered. Max had already experienced several drills so the authorities could test the sirens and time how long it took for people to recognize the sound and get inside a shelter.

Max didn't like this at all; he was not a risk taker. He found the American Embassy. There he applied to immigrate to America.

Over the next couple of days, the American officials verified his status. He was listed as man without a country; they granted him a Visa.

Now he needed to find a way to travel there. He already knew that many cruise ships had made their last voyage to America. He got lucky. The SS Normandie had returned to pick up thousands of still stranded Americans. He was able to obtain a ticket. Like the Keller's travel on this ship, there were battleship escorts.

This ship made it to America in four days. It docked in the Port of New York City. Max had easily found the train terminal; it was difficult to miss. Its name Grand Central Station described it perfectly. He knew Georg was in Annapolis.

He was surprised to learn there was a train which went directly there. His travel took him through New Jersey. He first saw mountains in the distance and then passed through the now almost barren fields in the south.

The train did pick up passengers in Philadelphia and also in what Max learned was America's capital, Washington, D.C. It also stopped in Baltimore Maryland on its way to Annapolis.

Once he disembarked, he asked to be directed to military housing used by the Naval Academy. It was a short walk there. It was a nice day for the second week of December.

He now stood in front of a large house. He thought. I bet this is Georg's home. It certainly is big enough. He didn't hear children's voices. They were still in school.

He decided to go ring the doorbell. He rang it only once. He heard a voice. "Now who could that be?"

He was almost positive it belonged to Maria. He placed his bags on the ground. He was prepared to give her a hug.

Maria was a little hesitant; they rarely had visitors unless the children were home. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

For a second her mind couldn't believe her eyes. Then she screamed. "Max."

Franz and Isabel came running not believing their ears. But they did believe their eyes.

"Our prayers have been answered. Come in."

Hugs abounded. "The children have been asking about you. Georg assured them you were safe. But I know he prayed you would eventually come to America. What made you decide?"

"All the preparation for bomb shelters."

"Max, have you eaten lately?"

"I could use a snack to hold me to dinner, Katia."

"I always give the children a snack when they get home. We'll get a head start."

Max left his bags at the entrance as Maria led the way. "I can't believe you found a home as large as the villa."

"When they children come home they can show you our huge backyard."

Soon Maria heard the children. "I wonder where Mother is."

"Maybe she's already in the dining room with her cup of tea."

Max heard them too. He stood to be able to receive their hugs. They froze in place when they saw him.

"Uncle Max, seeing you is an answer to our prayers."

"Thank you, Liesl. Now all of you come give your uncle a hug. I've missed you."

"Father, is going to be very surprised."

"When is he due home, Friedrich?"

"Usually around four, Max." Maria answered.

"Come let us show you our back yard." Gretl said as she took his hand. He was impressed. He left the children to go with Maria to wait for Georg.

Max stayed on the porch when Maria left to greet her husband. "Why such a big smile, darling?"

"You'll see."

Max now came off the porch and slowly walked towards them. He saw Georg blink twice. "You're not seeing things, Georg."

The two men embraced. "Now, our family is complete."

And it was. This family would soon celebrate a very merry and blessed Christmas and a week later they would begin a new year.

And so I conclude my story.

 **A/N:** As I have written after other stories, I never intended to follow this family for many years. I had always planned that after Max arrived I would end it.

This like many other stories was only another way of how Georg and Maria found their love and married; and like in fairytales, lived happily.

Perhaps the nursery was put to use on more than one occasion. And the couple probably celebrated the weddings of their children and then the birth of grandchildren.

And in time each would become an American citizen, although, they never forgot Austria. They sang Edelweiss often. And all the children had taught it to their classmates.

The words _bless my homeland forever,_ continued to be thought of as a prayer. And Austria did become a separate country again. She took her rightful place in the world of nations.

And now because of the Sound of Music, Salzburg Austria is blessed by 6.5 million people who visit it every year in search of the venues from the movie.

Finally, I want to thank all my reviewers. I have sent them personal thank you notes but I do want to thank my guest reviewer – Maria. She has been faithful in reviewing every chapter; for that I repeat, I thank you.


End file.
